Smooth Static
by briananewcomb12
Summary: This is about a new student attending Peach Creek during Kevin and Double D's senior year. Bella Chamberlin. I kind of made her a mix between Kevin and Eddward. KEEPING IN MIND ITS KEV EDD REVERSE! So Kevin is the nerd and Double D is the "bully" so to say. There seems to be a love triangle in this fanfiction... Stay tuned ;)
1. The New Kid

Ed, Edd, and Eddy Fanfic

Characters belong to c2ndy2c1d and asphyxiation on tumblr. (Except for Bella. My original character :D)

**Smooth Static**

Chapter 1 _The New Kid_

_Kevin's POV_

As fast as I could, I ran into the school into the cafeteria. They were still serving breakfast, So I know I had time to finish my work. I can't believe I didn't finish my homework last night. I was so overwhelmed from all the homework and all the cleaning and organizing of my house that I fell asleep before I could even attempt to finish.

I sat down at a table near the back of the cafeteria and began finishing my homework. I was in deep thought before I was interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Um, hello." There was a laugh. This wasn't who I thought it would be.. I whipped my head around to see this girl standing in front of me.

"Y-yes? Can I help you?" I stuttered a little bit, but I couldn't help it. Why on earth would a fairly attractive woman come talk to me?

"You're uh, Kevin Anderson, right?" She flashed a very toothy smile and tilted her head a little. I couldn't help but force my attention to her hair. It was bright orange and there was metal through her lips. She was wearing black tights and green cargo shorts with a yellow baggy sweater. Is any of that even prohibited here?

"Why, yes. Do you need something?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes, actually! I just transferred here from Cleveland. I uh, was told in the office to come find a Kevin Anderson to show me around the school." She smiled again and sat beside me. "And I found you!" An airy laugh escaped her mouth.

"I'd be more than grateful to show you around Peach Creek High!" I said with too much excitement. "But, how did you know what I looked like?"

The girl fiddled around in her bag and soon pulled out my school photo from last year. My god, it was embarrassing. "They said you would probably be getting breakfast, so I sat in here until I saw you!"

"Awesome! Well, here's my schedule." She wrestled around in her bag and handed me a slightly wrinkled paper. I smoothed it out on my pants and studied it. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"You um, have every class I have." I laughed a little.

"Really? That's rad. I guess we're both pretty smart then, eh?" She winked, in a friendly way I may add! I blushed a little and got my things together. "Well, just follow me! Although we have the same classes, we have them in different blocks. But we have first block together. So lets head to Advanced Chemistry!"

"Sounds great, Kevin." She smiled and I got flustered.

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name?" She stood up next to me and she was actually taller than me. By a good 3 and a 1/2 inches.

"I'm Anna-Belle, but please for god sake, call me Bella." She slung her purse around her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I stuck out my hand to shake hers. "Well, class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. Would you like a tour of what I can show you?"

"Yeah! I'd totally be up for that. Thanks."

"My pleasure!" I smiled and so did she. Then we were off.

_Edd's POV_

"COME ON GUYS, GET IT TOGETHER. We have a meet this saturday, and I refuse to let myself be made a fool of because of your inaccurate ability to swim some goddam laps!" I screamed at my teammates. They all just stared at me, dumbfounded. Like the idiots they are.

"Good lord, just swim 10 laps." Moans and groans filled the pool room very quickly. "Get over it. I'll be in there in just a few. Nat, you lead. I'll be timing the first few laps. GO!"

I sat down with my clipboard and stop watch, watching them closely. I heard a door open above us. Some of the guys stopped swimming to see what the noise was. "Did i SAY to quit swimming? Start over!"

I looked above at the balcony and saw him. The dork. God, why is he such a dork? Could someone even be that much of a dork? Ugh.

I watched him walk, then I realized, he was talking. To himself? What a weirdo. No, he's talking to someone. I focused my eyes and saw him talking to,.. a GIRL? I heard her laugh and she put her hand on his shoulder.

I felt the heat rise up my face and i clenched the clipboard until my knuckles turned white. 'No one touches MY dork.'

"Cap'n?" Nat brought my attention back. "Have you even been timing us? We finished our laps."

Did I seriously stare at them for that long?

"Ugh, just go to the showers. You all annoy me."

The pool soon cleared out and I saw the girl still there with Kevin. What on earth were they doing?

"Hey!" I called up to them. Kevins head darted down to me and I swear I could see him shaking from here. "What're you doing in here, dork?" I got closer to the balcony and looked up.

"Oh, s-s-soory Eddward. We were uh just…"

"Leaving." The girl spoke up. "We didn't mean to interrupt your practice, dude. Kevin was just showing me around the school. I'm new here!" She called down. Like I care.

"I don't really give a shit, get out of here. Go to class."

"Oh calm down dude. We were leaving any-"

"Yeah, I don't care." I yelled. I jumped in the pool and submerged myself for as long as I could hold it. I swam back to the surface and looked in the balcony to see it empty. Finally.

I walked into my chemistry class and sat next to my Ed's.

"So, my swim meet blew." I sat down and put my feet on the table.

"Like we care?" Eddy laughed and Ed was too busy finishing his homework. Jesus, it took me like, 10 minutes to finish it. Too simple.

"Well, I'll have you know, we better be ready for saturday. Everyone's gettin' lazy and it's just irritating. You wouldn't know that because you barely get off of your pudgy ass as it is." This made Ed snicker to himself and Eddy grew bright red.

"Fuck off, sock head."

"As you command, sir." I smiled and looked over by the door, just in time to see the dork walk in with that girl. Now I could finally see what she looked like. She wasn't too bad on the eyes.

She was tall, and pretty athletic, as i could tell. Her hair was way out there, long, wavy and ORANGE. Orange! I can honestly say I despise the abnormal hair colors, but she could defiantly pull that look off. My eyes went to her chest. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the teacher walking in.

_"_No way!" Eddy leaned over to me. "The dorks with HER? Damn, she's hot as hell, dude." Ed looked over and smiled.

"Very pretty double d! Te he he."

I laughed. "She's alright." I smiled and watched her sit down. She glanced over at me and smirked. I waved and so did she, kind of sarcastically. Eddy snickered and I looked at him.

"HA! Like she'd ever go for you, sock head." I glared at Eddy.

"You're kidding, right?" Our teacher started walking around the room to collect our homework. "Have you seen me?" I smiled and pulled out my homework, handing it to Mr. Olette.

I put my head down as Mr. Olette began his lesson. I could honestly care less. All that was on my mind was the swim meet. There's no way in hell we'll be ready in three days. The fucks can barely pull doing 10 laps, let alone any more. I put my head up and looked over at Kevin. He was too busy writing notes and paying attention, he didn't even notice me looking at him. I stared at his legs, wondering what they would look like without those pants covering them. I have a feeling he would be smooth like silk.

I smiled to myself and my attention went to the girl. She was bluntly staring me down, narrowing her eyes. Like she was on to something. I blew her a kiss and went back to taking notes. Well, pretending to take notes.

Kevin's POV

The next two weeks at school went by rather quickly. I was at my locker when I was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Hey, you." I looked over and was greeted by bright orange hair.

"H-hi." I continued to put books into my locker. I showed her the school and her classes. Why is she talking to me..

"So, I was thinking, we should hang out sometime?" She smiled and leaned against my locker. " I mean, I've wanted to ask for awhile, I just wanted got a little nervous I suppose. A girl? Wants to… hangout with me? And she's nervous in front of me?

"Oh, for like a study session? I'm a great tutor!" I nervously laughed.

"No, you nerd." She giggled. "I meant actually hang out. Like, around the town. Or anywhere outside of the school. You seem pretty chill, and I'd let to get to know you better."

I blushed and shoved my face in my locker, cringing at the word nerd.

"Um, if you insist that we should."

"Well, I do insist. Give me your hand." Confused, I looked at her. I stretched my hand out to her and she pulled out a permanent marker. She proceeded to write her phone number up my arm.

"Text me after school, okay?"

"Um, yeah. I will. No problem. Definitely will." I smiled a little and so did she.

"Well, see ya." She turned the other way. I felt my stomach have a slight pain to it. Wow, I couldn't believe she actually wanted to hang out with me. I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone. I quickly put her number in my phone and smiled.

I finished getting my books out and closed my locker.

"Hi pumpkin."

I jumped at that voice, knowing I was about to regret anything that was about to happen. I turned around and was confronted by Eddward, with his posse of Ed's, plus Johnny.

"So, I see the dorko has a girlfriend, eh?" Eddy said, an evil grin stretched across his smug face.

"She's not my girlfriend." I snapped back.

"Well of course not." Eddward smiled. "No one here even finds you remotely attractive, pumpkin."

I couldn't deal with this anymore. I needed to stand up for myself.

But, of course, I didn't have the nerves to do it. So i stood there, shaking and keeping my head down while Eddward talked down to me.

Eddward walked closer to me and ran his hand up my back. "You should really not be so rude when I say hello. At least I have the decency to acknowledge your presence." He dug his nails in my back. I bit my lip in pain and felt my eyes start to water.

"Ed-edward please.. stop." I felt heat rising up through my body and started to shake. He shoved me against the locker hard, and this caught the attention of people in the hallway. Eddward leaned in close to me and licked my cheek. I pulled my face away, disgusted from all the germs he has passed to me.

"Meet me in the pool room after school. You better be there right after 3:30." He pushed me into the locker again. A sudden shock went through my body. "Bye, pumpkin." He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, walking away with his posse.


	2. Making Plans

**Chapter 2**

**"Making Plans"**

_**Kevin's POV**_

The next two weeks at school went by rather quickly. I was at my locker when I was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Hey, you." I looked over and was greeted by bright orange hair.

"H-hi." I continued to put books into my locker. I showed her the school and her classes. Why is she talking to me..

"So, I was thinking, we should hang out sometime?" She smiled and leaned against my locker. " I mean, I've wanted to ask for awhile, I just wanted got a little nervous I suppose." A girl? Wants to… hangout with me? And she's nervous in front of me?

"Oh, for like a study session? I'm a great tutor!" I nervously laughed.

"No, you nerd." She giggled. "I meant actually hang out. Like, around the town. Or anywhere outside of the school. You seem pretty chill, and I'd let to get to know you better."

I blushed and shoved my face in my locker, cringing at the word nerd.

"Um, if you insist that we should."

"Well, I do insist. Give me your hand." Confused, I looked at her. I stretched my hand out to her and she pulled out a permanent marker. She proceeded to write her phone number up my arm.

"Text me after school, okay?"

"Um, yeah. I will. No problem. Definitely will." I smiled a little and so did she.

"Well, see ya." She turned the other way. I felt my stomach have a slight pain to it. Wow, I couldn't believe she actually wanted to hang out with me. I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone. I quickly put her number in my phone and smiled.

I finished getting my books out and closed my locker.

"Hi pumpkin."

I jumped at that voice, knowing I was about to regret anything that was about to happen. I turned around and was confronted by Eddward, with his posse of Ed's, plus Johnny.

"So, I see the dorko has a girlfriend, eh?" Eddy said, an evil grin stretched across his smug face.

"She's not my girlfriend." I snapped back.

"Well of course not." Eddward smiled. "No one here even finds you remotely attractive, pumpkin."

I couldn't deal with this anymore. I needed to stand up for myself.

But, of course, I didn't have the nerve to do it. So I stood there, shaking and keeping my head down while Eddward talked down to me.

Eddward walked closer to me and ran his hand up my back. "You should really not be so rude when I say hello. At least I have the decency to acknowledge your presence." He dug his nails in my back. I bit my lip in pain and felt my eyes start to water.

"Ed-edward please.. stop." I felt heat rising up through my body and started to shake. He shoved me against the locker hard, and this caught the attention of people in the hallway. Eddward leaned in close to me and licked my cheek. I pulled my face away, disgusted from all the germs he has passed to me.

"Meet me in the pool room after school. You better be there right after 3:30." He pushed me into the locker again. A sudden shock went through my body. "Bye, pumpkin." He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, walking away with his posse.

I struggled to stand up, due to the searing pain in my back. I saw someone pushing through the crowd, and I was greeted by caring hands.

"Oh my god, Kevin!" Nazz ran up to me and put my arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe he stooped this low. Then again, I am not surprised whatsoever." She saw the look of pain in my eyes, noting that they were red and swollen. "Let's go get you cleaned up. Okay? Then you should go to the principal! You did nothing wrong to Edd, and you don't deserve this. He needs to be punished!"

I jerked my arm away from Nazz and straightened out my clothes. "I'm fine, Nazz. There is no need to do that. It'll just make things worse for me."

"As if they aren't bad enough? At least he'd lay off of you in school."

"Yeah, in school. At home? Where would I run off to and tell then? My parents couldn't careless if I get beat up or anything to that manner." I grabbed my backpack and looked at Nazz in her eyes. "Thanks Nazz, but I can take care of myself."

She stood there as I walked away. More like limped away to lunch. I've already missed half of my lunch due to Eddward's childish behavior. I still don't understand why I'm his scapegoat. It really infuriates me to the extreme.

I made my way outside to eat in courtyard. I wanted to steer clear of anyone who would bother me, so I took refuge underneath a tree some feet away from the school. I pulled out my favorite novel, "A Tale of Two Cities".

I just couldn't keep focus while I was reading. All I could do was continually watch over my shoulder and watch in front of me. I looked at my watch and I still had 17 minutes of lunch left. I closed my book and just sat with my back against the tree. 'This is so sad. I shouldn't have to watch my back wherever I go. I wish I could actually stand up for myself…' My thoughts trailed off and I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps through the grass and I opened one eye to see bright hair walking towards me. My mood instantly got better.

"Hey, Kev." She smiled and walked closer to me. "Mind if i join you?" I patted the grass beside me and gave her a reassuring smile.

She took out a bag of almonds and yogurt. I smirked at her healthy choices. It doesn't surprise me that she eats healthy. Bella has a wondrous figure. My eyes slowly fell to her chest as she leaned over her purse. I mentally slapped myself and looked the other way, slightly blushing.

"Bella?" I fiddled with my shirt and looked down. She licked the lid of her yogurt. "Yes?"

"I had a question for you. It's okay if you don't have an answer or if you even want to answer. I mean, I completely understand if you say no. It won't hurt my feelings at all-"

"Hey, hey. Chill out! You haven't even asked me anything yet. But go ahead, shoot." She continued to eat her yogurt.

"Well, I was wondering.." I started to get really nervous. Why can't I even ask a simple question? Curse my nervousness. She stared at me, waiting for me to ask. "…If you wanted to possibly.. hang out this Saturday?" I bit my lip and looked down, waiting for her to decline my invite.

"I honestly would love to." My head perked up and I felt my stomach make a slight pain that made me flush. "But.."

'_Oh no, here it comes_.'

"I have a show this Saturday."

"A… show? What do you mean by that?" I scratched my head and brought my knees to my chest.

"Like, a rock show?" She smiled and laughed a little. She has a beautiful smile. "I never told you I was in a band?"

"No! Are you really? That's very intriguing." I leaned forward and sat on my knees. "What instrument do you play in your 'band'?" I smiled, really wanting to know what she was about to tell me.

"I play the guitar, piano occansionly and I'm the lead singer." She put her hand up to her mouth like she was holding a microphone and sang: "_Yeah, yeah!_" And laughed a little.

"That's really awesome, Bella." I looked at my watch. "Shoot! We only have 10 minutes of lunch left!" I started to get my things together, but Bella put her hand on my wrist. I became flushed and got butterflies.

"We have plenty of time. Stay out here and talk with me. Besides, i have a question for you myself!" She finished her yogurt and sat Indian style in front of me. I sat back down and looked at her, smiling slightly. I was still kind of nervous, wanting to know what her question was. I was too anxious, and I don't know why.

"Since I know your free on Saturday now, would you like to come to my show and see my band and I perform?" She smiled a toothy smile and held her hands, praying I'd say yes.

"I-I don't know. I've never been to a 'rock show' before. And I don't know what to expect really… I haven't even really listened to that kind of music before…." I was trying to think of any excuse not to go to this rock show. I feel like I'd get extremely hurt or something to that nature.

"Oh come on Kevin! Please?" She gave me the puppy dog look. No, please not that. My face flushed, and this time she noticed. "It'll mean a lot to me knowing one of my friends is out there supporting me and cheering me on!"

"Wait," Something clicked in my head. "How are you in a band if you just moved here?" I asked, obviously confused.

"I actually moved her about two months before." She looked at her hands. "I just wasn't ready to start school yet." She bit her lip, looking a little glum. "But you should really go!" She looked in my eyes, and I gave in.

"Okay… I'll see what i can do…" She screamed and flung forward to hug me. I was taken back, blushing like a tomato. She reached in her purse and handed me a ticket.

"Here, this is on me. All you have to do is go to that address on the ticket. When you walk in, vote for my band!" She smiled, the biggest smile i've seen yet. I felt like my insides melted. I looked at my watch and we only had 3 minutes to get to class. "We should really get going!"

We quickly gathered up our stuff and headed back inside. Before Bella turned the other way to go to her class, I yelled at her.

"What's your bands name? I forgot to ask!"

She yelled back smiling, "Smooth Static! See ya tomorrow!"


	3. Tables Turned

** Chapter 3**

**"Tables Turned"**

_**Edd's POV**_

I stood outside of the pool locker rooms for an extra 10 minute, waiting for that dork. I started to get really impatient as minutes started passing. '_If he had the nerve to blow _**_ME _**_off, he has another thing coming_.' I shook my head, realizing what I was just thinking. There is honestly nothing wrong with him. I can't ever keep his eyes off of him when he's around me, or when he is changing in the locker room. I've always wanted to be close to the dork, but I can't let anyone really know that. Why is that? I mean, everyone at Peach Creek know's that I'm out of the closet, but still no one would ever dare to run their pathetic mouths to me.

There's just something about him that drives me crazy. Could it be his fragile physique? I can easily take control over him, which I love being in control. Could it be his eyes? Those piercing emerald eyes can make anyone weak in their knees. I find myself drooling over every single part of him. I was so lost in my thoughts about Kevin, I didn't even hear him open the door and walk up beside me.

"Uh.. Eddward?" I jumped, due to him startling me. I didn't realize this until it was too late. I had a hard on. Due to my thinking of Kevin bending over for me. I smirked at that last thought and saw his eyes dart to my pants.

"Like what you see, pum'kin?" I leaned closer to him knowing I reeked of cigarettes. He moved his head to the left away from my face.

"What did you need to talk to me about? I don't have a lot of time…." He looked at his watch, making it seem like he actually had somewhere he needed to be. It's a friday for God's sake. He doesn't have plans.

"Well, that's too bad for you pum'kin." I pressed him against the wall, pressing my knee against his crotch. I saw his lip quiver, which drove me crazy.

"Eddward, pl-please stop this…" He pressed his hands against my chest, trying to push me away. I pressed my knee tighter against him, which caused him to moan in pain.

"Not a chance, pumpkin. You wanna know something?" I leaned in against his ear, softly nipping at it and whispering, "I've always had a thing for you. And I won't deny myself anymore." My hands trailed down the sides of his body and I smiled to myself.

"I don't..see you like that. I'm not….a homosexual.." I felt heat rise up into my face, causing my face to flush. I couldn't let him see me be embarrassed like this. For a second, I thought about throwing him into the pool, but something stopped me. I can't intimidate him, because I know nothing good would come from it. My grip on him loosened, and I took a few steps back. I stared at him, up and down. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was honestly at a loss for words. It was the first time ANYONE has ever denied me..

Kevin let out a sigh of relief. "Besides.. I kind of like someone else." Kevin could immediately tell he shouldn't have opened his mouth. I narrowed my eyes and walked closer to him. He started to shake and sank against the wall.

"Who the fuck is it?!" I slammed my hands on the wall, his head in between my arms. He jumped at the loudness of my voice. I have never screamed like this, at anyone.

"Yo-you don't the person… I'm so-sorry.. I have to go. Please can you let me go….?" Why must he ask me permission to leave? Oh that's right, I'm scaring the living shit out of him on a daily basis.

"Hell no." I leaned closer to him, our noses barely touching. "No one will take you from me." I leaned closer to kiss him, but he moved his head so I kissed his cheek. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile. "Please, can I kiss you?"

He stared at me, then shook his head. I honestly, felt a slight pain in my stomach. I didn't want to look hurt, so I turned it into anger.

I pushed him hard against the wall roughly. I grabbed his face in my hand and rightfully took my kiss from him. I was letting him leave, but not without a blow to the stomach. He fell to the wet pool ground, cringing and shaking. I just stared with my mouth slightly open, not realizing how much I've hurt him. All I found myself doing was walking away from him. Leaving him there, quivering in pain. What the hell is wrong with me?

_**Kevin's POV**_

'What does someone even where to a rock show?' I thought to myself, looking into my closet. I can't figure out anything to where, and I have to leave in about three hours. But it takes 37 minutes to get to the venue, so I have to leave in approximately 2 hours and 23 minutes. Since I was still contemplating on what to wear, I decided to research "Rock shows."

All that I can gather from this is that people wear black tee shirts and black jeans and have permanent marks on their skin. Why would someone ever do that to themselves?! Permanently mark themselves?! THATS FOR LIFE! I once again rummaged through my clothes and could not find anything that would be good enough to wear to this show. All I could find was a pair of slim fit jeans. 'Maybe that'll work…'

I went through all of my tee shirts and was finally able to find a dark grey shirt. The only problem? It had the deoxyribonucleic acid portrayed picture on it. 'Whatever, i'll just wear it.' I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower.

As I was washing myself, the scene from yesterday with Eddward kept replaying in my head. I can't believe he pretty much confessed his love for me… I'm still in shock.. I don't even know what to think of it. 'I know for a fact that I don't like boys..' My thoughts stopped there.

Could I possibly be attracted to guys? Or Eddward…? I wanted to put myself to the test, so to speak. I sat down in my shower and closed my eyes, letting the water run down my face. I started to imagine Eddward, when he had his hands on my body…his knee pressing up against me in a way that shouldn't have given me shivers, but it did. I smirked to myself thinking about what I saw when I looked at his pants. My eyes shot open, realizing everything that I was thinking. I looked down at my waist and blushed, I couldn't believe it. I was completely turned on by the thought of Eddward touching me. Why am I thinking like this?

I quickly rinsed myself off and jumped out of the shower, wanting time to go by faster so I could see Bella. 'Bella…' I thought to myself. 'God, she is breathtakingly beautiful.' Sure, I've found numerous girls attractive, but there's something different about her. Was it because she actually gave me a chance and got to know me? Possibly… That could be why I have a slight crush on her.

I started getting dressed, pulling on my boxers, jeans, and this ridiculous t-shirt. I stared at myself in the mirror, thinking of what to do with my appearance. I decided to put in contacts and throw some gel into my hair. I made my hair look a little messy and smiled to myself. At least I look a little better. The DNA shirt doesn't do me justice though.

My phone buzzed against the counter and i looked at it to see Bella texting me.

_'Hey, you should leave early and help us set up! u'll be able to get backstage with us too! :)'_

I smiled, thinking that would be fun.

_'Sure thing. I'll leave in ten.'_

I grabbed my jacket, keys and the ticket and ran out to my car. As I was getting in, I saw out of my mirror Eddward. He was wiping down his motorcycle. He was shirtless, and wearing very tight pants, showing off any kind of muscle you could see. I couldn't help but stare, then I noticed he looked up and stood straight up, facing my direction. He put the rag in his back pocket and started to jog across the street. 'Oh no..'

I put the keys in the ignition and started to reverse when Eddward appeared behind my car. "Dammit.." I mumbled to myself. I put the car in park and waited for him to come to my window.

"Where are you off to pum'kin?" He leaned into the car and stared at me, blinking his eyes a lot. "You look different without your glasses.." I looked at my hands and mumbled a soft "thanks."

"I know where you're going. You're going to that girls concert, aren't you?" I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" He smiled and looked at my outfit.

"You're wearing skinny jeans and dark clothes. And she also invited me. I can't believe i actually bought a ticket." He wiped some sweat from his cheek. Holy, jesus. I couldn't take my eyes off of him now. "I don't even want to go."

I started to imagine him sweating all over. "Well.. you should go."

"And why's that, pum'kin?" He smiled at me, showing that little gap between his teeth.

I wanted to say, 'because I'm going to be there.' But all I could mutter out was, "You already spent money on a ticket, so why not just go and enjoy some easy going music?"

He laughed at me and kneeled down so he was eye level with me. "Easy going? You've obviously never have been to a rock concert before. And I'm good on that." He stood back up and started to walk away. "Au revoir pumpkin. Have fun."

Once he made his way back into his garage, I felt like I could finally breath again. I finally started the car again and pulled out, making sure not to look at Eddward as I drove away.

When I pulled up to the venue, loud music already filled my ears. I couldn't believe how loud it was! It must be an outside show. I drove around the parking lot looking for orange hair. It's so easy to spot Bella with that hair, bless her for that. I noticed a few people unpacking a small trailer filled with instruments and equipment. Then from the side, orange hair appeared. I quickly found a parking spot and ran over to assist them.

"Hey, Bella!" I called out. She turned toward me and I melted.

"Hey! Oh wow, look at you!" She smiled and walked over to me, hugging me tightly. I honestly didn't want to let her go.

"So, what would you like help with?" I put my hands in my pockets and waited for her orders.

"Well, you can take my keyboard and it's stand in. We pretty much have everything else taken care of." She started handing me a bunch of metal poles and finally, a fairly large keyboard. I didn't think I'd have the strength for this, but I did not want Bella to see how much of a wimp I was.

I followed her inside. The music was blaring. I was surprised by the loudness of it, and it was a smaller venue than I originally thought it would be. There was a dance floor, a stage near the back of the place, and a bar right where we walked inside. Bella led me to a dressing room/backstage area. I set her keyboard gently down, along with the poles to her stand. She set down the guitars she was carrying and let out a sigh.

"Geez, i forgot how heavy basses are." She rubbed the back of her arms and smiled. "I'm so glad you came! And you look so good in jeans!" She gave me another hug, and this time I held her longer. She ended up resting her head on my shoulder and I could feel her smile. I rubbed her back a little and let her go. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"I'm going to change really quick. Be right back!"

"Oh, okay." Change? I already liked what she was wearing. She had on a pale peach dress with brownish pants and a cute white sweater, with her hair up in a pony tail. I decided to sit down and look through my phone. I pretended like to do something interesting, but I was just looking through old photos. My phone buzzed and i received a text from a number I didn't recognize.

'How's the show, pumpkin?'

I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

'How did you get my number?'

'That's not important. I just wanted to know if the show was worth coming to check out.'

I was about to reply, but he sent another text.

'I just wanted to see you, honestly.'

My stomach twisted in knots. I closed the message and put my phone away. How on earth did Eddward get my phone number? I surely did not exchange numbers with him. I sank back into the seat I was sitting in. It wasn't very comfortable, more lumpy in fact.

Bella soon came out of the bathroom and my mouth dropped. She was dressed head to toe in black. She had on a black tank top with human skeletal hands covering where her um, breasts were. She had on lacy leggings and black boots. I never would've guessed, but she had two piercings in her bottom lip, and through her nose. Up and down her right arm were tattoos, and also down her left leg. I was in complete shock, not realizing everything that was hidden under her clothes.

"Uh..wow." That was all I was able to mutter out. She giggled and set her other clothes in a bag. She came closer and my eyes immediately went to her tattoos. "Those are really pretty.." I disregarded what I said before about the tattoos i saw while i was researching.

"Why thank you!" She came over and leaned down, showing me her arm. There were skulls and roses everywhere, all in color. There was a quote wrapping around her arm. She noticed me trying to read it. "It says 'From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring." I smiled, knowing exactly what that quote was from.

"That's a wonderful book, you know?" I smiled again and looked in her eyes. We stared at each other for few seconds until I blushed, which caused Bella to blush.

"I'm gonna, um, warm up my voice a little since we go on in about an hour." She started to walk away and i grabbed her wrist.

"You can, uh.. practice with me if you'd like." I gave her a half smile and slowly pulled her hand away.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." She sat down and started to sing a song. I could feel myself melt at her voice. I couldn't wait to actually hear her perform.


	4. Interruption

Chapter 4

**Interruption**

**_Edd's POV_**

I can't believe I actually came to this show. I came to see this girl blow it on stage. But more importantly to see the only person who can make me all hot inside. I walked in and my eyes found their way to the stage. I saw Bella on stage with a few other guys as they were setting up their instruments. She looked..completely different from the last time I saw her. I was very taken back by all her black attire. And I'm still not a fan of the orange hair. I started to snake my way through the small crowded venue. I was able to almost push myself to the front and I saw red hair in front of me. 'Perfect…' I thought, smiling.

I stood behind Kevin up until Bella's band began to preform. They introduced themselves and went into a rhythmical bass line, then Bella put the microphone close to her mouth and let out a soft growl, turning into a loud scream. My mouth dropped open. I was not expecting this much volume and rock from this little girl. Even from behind, I could see Kevin shaking. He had no idea what he got himself into. I began pushing guys on either side of me, and they quickly retaliated and pushed me back. More people joined in, and I escaped through them, coming up behind Kevin once more. Slowly, I slide both arms around his waist and put my mouth up to his ear.

"Hi, pum'kin." I smiled a little and he jerked his head around, trying to shake my arms off of him. He yelled at me, "What are you do-doing?" I wanted to shut him up, so I just marched forward and planted my lips against his. He let out a muffled squeal, which drove me insane. I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth, but he obviously wasn't having any of that. I pulled away and moved close to his ear. "You're lucky that I refuse to use public restrooms, or I'd already have you back there, having my way with you." I smirked and he didn't respond. He just turned around and pretended to enjoy the music.

Bella's band soon played through their set, but due to the crowds rebellion they played one last song. Bella got in front of her keyboard and smiled. It was the first time I saw her behind it this entire time.

"Thank you guys so much! Okay, we have one more song for you. It's a new song, and well, We hope you guys enjoy it." She looked down at Kevin from the stage. "It's called 'Emerald Eyes.'"

My head jerked up as she prepared to play her song. No. Fucking. Way.

_"Your lies have taken what lied behind your emerald eyes…"_

_'She wrote a song for the dork?'_ I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white listening to this song.

_"Beneath a sea of humility,_

_And you're drowning when you're looking up so hopelessly._

_On your own, your hands were once so strong._

_All alone, the man I loved is gone._

_I know you can do it cause, I've seen that you knew it once._

_So if I believe in you, will you believe it too?"_

I was at a loss for words. This is the person he liked and wouldn't tell me? The dork likes **_this_** girl? She is way out of his league and he's such a girl! He can't be the dominate one in that kind of relationship because he's naturally very femine. My hands went over his hips again and he jumped. Bella was paying more attention to her playing.

_"You lie awake and you feel like you're dying,_

_To see the world through my eyes, maybe for once in your life._

_Barely alive to the sights of the sirens lights,_

_You're lies have taken what lied behind your Emerald Eyes."_

I sat through about another minute of this ridiculous song before I completely lost my cool. I would not let this girl steal Kevin from me. If I have to up my game to get what I want, then I will. I stood beside Kevin and he looked over at me. I smiled at him then looked back up at Bella. I waited until I had her locked in my gaze. I snaked my arm around Kevin's waist, spun him around, and pressed my lips against his roughly. He flailed his arms around and tried to push me away.

Bella clearly saw me doing this because she messed up playing and singing. I pulled Kevin back up to meet my eyes and winked at him. I turned away from the stage and headed back outside to my car.

**_I always get what I want._**

**_Kevin's POV_**

(Fast forward 3 weeks; It is now a few days before spring break at peach creek.)

"Kevin!" Nazz ran up behind me, startling me and making me drop my books. "Oh, man I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spook you!" She laughed and knelt down, helping me pick up my books.

"It's alright, heh." I straightened my glasses and continued to walk with Nazz by my side.

"So, what're your plans for spring break?"

I haven't even thought about spring break. I've been so focused on school, and Bella. And Eddward. Since Bella's show, I haven't seen much of her at all. Not around the cul-de-sac or even at school. When I would see her, she avoided me at all costs. I can't express enough how much I despise Eddward for his obscene behavior three weeks ago. The scene just keeps replaying in my head. What he did disgusted me. But the thing that's even more disturbing? I keep finding myself think about it and I would get shivers. I started to get chills just now, thinking about it.

"Kev?" Nazz brought me back to reality.

"Yeah? Sorry. I honestly don't know what I'll be doing over spring break. I'll most likely be doing chores around the house. My parents are leaving over spring break."

"Aw, really? Where to?" I bit my lip, not wanting to actually tell her.

"Um, work related business." I smiled. My parents were going to vacation in Hawaii, and they didn't want me to tag along. They've already left without telling me. All they did was leave a note for me on the fridge saying 'Kevin, your father and I are taking a much needed vacation in Hawaii without you. Theres money in your account and plenty of food.'

"Well that's fun, I suppose." I laughed as we turned the corner of the hallway and I stopped dead in my tracks. _'Not today. Please not today..'_

"Kevin, come on. He isn't going to bother you. He hasn't even spoken to you in like, two weeks." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway, pushing through people to get inside the classroom. I looked at Eddward as I passed him. He looked up for a brief moment to smile at me, then looked back down at his feet._ 'What on Earth…'_

For some reason, a part of me was upset that he hardly even acknowledged my presence. Once again, I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. How could I be upset that he didn't harass me?! As i walked into Calculus, I stopped in my tracks again because I was confronted by orange hair. She didn't notice me because she was writing in a notebook. I wanted to go talk to her, but I couldn't get the nerve to. She obviously was avoiding me because of Eddward. But why? It was just something very crude of him to do, and she didn't need to avoid me for it. Did he confront her? Or did she confront him? Did he threaten her? I put my head down and walked past her to my seat. I sat one row over and two seats behind her. All I could do was stare at her the entire class.

Class flew by, and Bella immediately starting packing up her stuff. I packed mine quicker than hers and finally walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Bella?" She turned around and gave me a look that said 'Why are you talking to me?'

"Yes?" She continued to pack her things.

"How, um.. are you doing?" She paused and looked at me.

"I'm great." She smiled and headed for the door.

No way, I wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"Bella, wait!" She kept walking, so I walked faster to catch up to her. Thank god she was wearing heels...

"I haven't seen you much in class, or around town." She looked straight ahead of her, not making eye contact with me at all. "Bella?"

She stopped walking and pulled me aside. "What do you want from me?" She crossed her arms, waiting for my answer.

"I uh..was just…" I squeezed my fists. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm going to my next class." She started walking away again. I walked by her side trying to slow her down.

"Yes you are. Can you just tell me why? Please?" Her pace slowed down and she rubbed her forehead.

"Look, it's a long story. I'm not comfortable to tell you quite yet. But I'm honestly not avoiding you in particular. I'm just… Avoiding everything that'll cause me drama at this moment." I looked at my watch, seeing we had 3 minutes to get to class.

"Well, would you like to hang out over spring break? And we could um.. talk?" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down, expecting rejection.

She sighed deeply and was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I have a show this Sunday, so maybe afterwards I can stop by your house."

I felt my face flush a little at the thought of her wanting to come over. "Oh-okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll text you my address then?"

She sighed again. "Yep, fine with me. I have to get to the gym." She looked over at me with a look of sadness in her eyes. "See ya Sunday."

As she walked away, I felt as if I could finally breathe. I gave props to myself for finally getting over my nerves and talking to her. I just have a terrible feeling I'm not going to enjoy what she has to tell me…

On that note, I made my way into the cafeteria for study hall.

**_Edd's POV_**

I kept my distance from Kevin and that girl, watching them talk. I couldn't hear anything, but from both of their body languages, it seems that Kevin was just rejected in some sort. I smirked to myself and continued to follow him, knowing exactly where he was going: Study Hall.

'_Pass the Chemistry lab, go left, go right. Wait, wait wait. Where is the dork going?'_

I continued to follow him, making sure to keep my distance. At one point he turned around, so I ducked down behind a few people, pretending I dropped something. At the end of the hallway, he turned left. Turning right would take him straight to the cafeteria. Where the hell is he going? I walked down the hallway and turned left, nearly having a panic attack when I turned.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelped.

"Why are you following me, Eddward?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not following you, pum'kin." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, whats this new attitude all about pum'kin?" I leaned closer to him, smiling. "It's kind of sexy." He pushed me away from him. Actually **pushed** me away. And I could see he immediately regretted doing that.

"I-i'm sorry…" I wanted to just say 'It's okay. Please just let me hold you..' But no. I let my brutality take over. I pushed him against the wall and got right in his face.

"You've got a lot of nerve doing that, Kevin." What the hell? I just called him Kevin.. I pushed him against the wall again.

"Ed-Edward please.." He bit his lip, wanting to say something. I eased off of him a little.

"Go on, say what you need to say." He straightened out his shirt and took a deep breath.

"What you did at Bella's show was uncalled for and very crude…"

I scoffed. "You're still hung up about this? It was just a kiss."

"I-i know that. But.. why?" He put his arms across his stomach and looked at his feet.

"I thought it was very obvious? I like you, dork."

He looked up at me, looking like he just got stabbed or something. All the color was drained from his face, and he stuttered.

"I already told you.. That I like someone."

I rolled my eyes and walked around him. "Yeah, that Beth chick, or whatever."

"Bella." He snapped back. His face turned a bright pink and I laughed.

"Like I care." I leaned close to him, my lips only centimeters from his. "If she knows whats best, she'll keep her distance from you."

He put his hands on my chest and I honestly felt my heart skip a beat. I moved closer to kiss him, but I was halted by him pushing me back a little. "Please… Eddward. All I'm asking you is to stop.."

I couldn't stand the look in his eyes. His eyes screamed that he was in need of something. That something was missing from his life. And I know for a fact I wanted to be that something. I stepped back, leaving about two feet in between us. Kevin took a deep breath and took off towards the cafeteria.

'That son of a…' I clenched my fists so tight, I thought my wrists were going to break. All I could do was walk away. I felt like a complete and total fool. That fucker made me look like an idiot.

"If you think I'm giving up on you, you've got another thing comin'." I pushed open the doors to the school entrance and left.

**_Kevin's POV_**

Sunday couldn't come fast enough. I was so giddy and excited to finally spend some time with Bella, I couldn't even contain myself. I made sure the house was spotless for when she came over. It was 8 pm now, and she said she'd be here around 10. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs to my chest.

"What can i do for 2 hours?" I looked around my living room. I looked at the TV, not really wanting to tire my eyes out before Bella was here. I looked toward the dining room, then toward the kitchen. "I guess I could bake something…"

I smiled and jumped up. I remember Bella telling me she loved banana bread. "Perfect!"

I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed my apron. I got together all the essentials to make the banana bread. I began mixing all the ingredients together. The air was already filling the room with the aroma of bananas. I greased the bread pan and poured the bread batter in, the put it in the oven. I put my hands on my hip and smiled to myself.

"That should at least make her smile, I hope." I removed my apron and looked at the clock. It was only 8:34. "Ugh!" I groaned and plopped down in a chair. I pulled out my phone and just started playing Tetris. My eyes started to get really heavy. It was..hard..to even….keep….one…..open.

There was a loud buzzing and I jumped up, falling out of the kitchen chair. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. The banana bread was already done! "I fell asleep?" I grabbed an oven mitten and pulled the bread out. It looked absolutely perfect. I set it on a cooling rack and smirked. "Only a little while before Bella gets here!" I looked at my attire, and decided a flour coated outfit wasn't really working for me.

I ran upstairs and rummaged through my clothes looking for the pants I wore to Bella's show. I remember her telling me that she liked me in them. So, how could I not wear them again? I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, put in my contacts, and threw on some cologne. I looked down at my phone to read the time. 10:07. I should expect her company soon!

I put my phone in my pocket, but it started buzzing with a text, from Bella. My heart started to race, and I'm not sure why exactly.

_'I'm sorry Kev, but I can't make it 2night. Maybe next weekend.'_

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Since she blew me off tonight, there's not a chance she'll talk to you again.

_'That's quite alright. I understand. Take care.'_

I put my phone away and went back to the bathroom to take out my contacts. I got ready for bed, disappointed and upset. I changed into some pajamas and laid down. I was trying to keep Bella off of my mind, but when I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking about Eddward.

When he was so close to my face in school, I resisted the urge to close the space in between us. I wanted to press my lips against his, more than I should've. I had to keep pushing him away because I was starting to get…"excited." And I didn't want him to know how weak I was. How vulnerable I was! I was getting weak in the knees, and it took everything in me to stand straight up and to hold my ground. No one has ever made me feel like that. I don't even know if Bella could make me feel that way.

I refuse to let myself believe that I am attracted to guys, let alone Eddward. I want to be attracted to Bella. I want to be closer to her. I want to hold her, to kiss her. To let her know everything is going to be okay. And that she'll always have someone her for her, even if she pushes me away.

I needed to put these thoughts to rest, so_ I_ could rest. I was in need of some deep sleep after all of this.

I was startled to the sound of my phone ringing. I yawned and looked over at my alarm clock that read 4:13 am. 'Who on earth is calling me at 4 am?' I was so tired I didn't even look to see who called.

"This is Kevin." I yawned again.

"Kevin?" The persons voice cracked a little when they said my name. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Bella. I sat straight up.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I could hear her softly sobbing in the background.

"Can I please come inside?" Inside? I stood up and looked out my window and saw a car in my driveway. How long has she been out there?

"Of course you can. I'll be right down!" I threw my phone on my bed and ran as fast as I could to the front door. I swung it open and there she was. I could literally feel my heart rip in two. Her eyes were swollen red and bloodshot. She had a bruise on her cheek with a scratch right over top of it. She was rubbing her arm. She probably has another bruise under her jacket. Who knows what else…

"Oh my god! What on earth happened to you?!" She started to limp inside and almost fell over, but I caught her and put her arm around my shoulder, moving her to my couch. She started to sob again. I couldn't handle seeing her like this.

"I got the living shit beat out of me Kevin…" I rubbed her back as softly as I could. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was already hurt.

"Who did this to you…?" I looked at her bruised cheek again. She began to tear up and looked the other way, wiping her eyes.

"I can't tell you who did this." She put her head in her hands and began to cry louder.

"Who could do such a thing to you?" Then it hit me. Anger began to rise inside of me. I clenched my fists and stood up looking down at her. "You tell me who did this to you!"

She looked up at me. "I fucking can't Kevin!" Her lips quivered. I looked through my front door that I left open. I looked across the street at his house.

"Tell me who did this to you! Now!" I began to raise my voice at her. She stayed silent. "TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW ANNA BELLE!"

She immediately stopped crying and looked up at me. I quickly covered my mouth, shocked by what I just spurted out. "I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to yell…" She was silent again, and I looked across the street once more. "Please tell me that Eddward didn't do this to you…"

"What? Who?" She wiped her eyes and lookd genuinely confused. "That guy that always bothers you?"

"Yes! Did he do this to you?"

"No, I've never spoke to the guy. Only when I sold him a ticket." She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes again. "It wasn't him."

She looked up in my eyes.

"It was my father."


	5. Prologue to Chapter 5

**[Hi guys! I felt like I needed to add what happened the night Bella showed up at Kevins house. So, it's told from third person. I also felt the need to add this into my story due to the fact of all the abuse that happens to children/teens/anyone daily. If you guys are in Bella's situation, or know someone who is, report it. You're strong enough to do so. :) Love you guys3]**

**Prologue to Chapter 5**

"What do you mean your father did this to you!?" Kevin screamed, feeling worried and heartbroken at the same time. Bella stared at him, tears streaming down her face, which was already covered in black makeup. She stayed silent for a moment, which made Kevin grow even angrier. "Bella!"

"My dad is a drunk! Okay?!" She screamed back at Kevin, which mad her sob even more. She put her head in her hands and cried loudly. Kevin rubbed his forhead and sat beside her, putting his arms around her in an embrace. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I've done so well coping with his bullshit." She wiped her eyes and released Kevin. "He would come home from work, expecting my mother or I to have a beer ready for him. If we didn't have that, well. It would be obvious what he would've done." She rubbed her arm and sighed. "Should I continue?"

Kevin cleared his throat, already trying to fight back his tears for this poor girl. "If-if you feel you need to, then proceed."

"Well, the cat's already out of the bag." Bella pulled her legs to her chest and began talking again. "The beatings started when i was just a little girl. When I would go to school with bruises, it got the school talking, so we'd pack our shit up and flee before anyone could do anything. As i got older, the abuse got worse." She choked back tears and went on with her horrific story.

"It was just verbal abuse. Then he start to strike me. My mom was sick of it and left him. But she also left me to deal with him. I've honestly never forgave her for it. And I know I never will." Bella clenched her fists as a few tears fell. All Kevin could do was sit there and listen. He knew he needed to do something else for her, but he couldn't get himself to do anything.

"Once my mom left, he had no one to..'pleasure' him." She cringed at that word. "So he had a 14 year old daughter that was use to abuse. And that's when the sexual abuse began." She began crying again, and Kevin pulled her into another embrace.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. Just stop talking, just... let me hold you, okay?" Kevin wrapped his arms around Bella tightly. He nuzzled his head against her neck, smelling her hair. It smelled like flowers and vanilla. He smiled a little, then pulled away.

"Come upstairs and I'll take care of your wounds." Kevin took Bella's hand and led her to his bedroom. He disappeared for a moment, but returned with a first aid kit. He leaned down in front of Bella sitting on his bed and began gently wiping her cheek. He put a band-aid on it after cleaning it out. He stared into Bella's swollen eyes for a moment, then leaned close to her, pressing his lips against hers softly. As quicly as it happened, he jerked away, realizing the boundries he just crossed.

Bella touched her lips, then smiled. It was the first time he saw her smile all night. It made him smile too. Bella stood up and pressed her lips to Kevin's once more. Kevin wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and felt her smile through their kiss. Bella pulled him on top of her on the bed and began to pull off his shirt, and he did the same for her. Kevin honestly had no clue what he was doing, but it felt right to him.  
They were both just one layer of clothing away from baring it all. Bella reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting everything fall freely. Kevin was utterly amazed at the sight in front of him. He felt himself getting aroused, and she smiled. Bella leaned down and began kissing and nipping at Kevins neck. He really started to get into whatever she was doing, but a realization hit Kevin. What the hell was he doing? He was trying to comfort Bella. She was probably just.. abused from her father. And yet here Kevin is taking advantage of her being weak. Just as Bella was reaching for his boxers, he stopped her.

"Bella, stop.." She looked down at him with a confused look on her face.

"I thought this is what you wanted." She smiled, pushing her breasts together for him. He stared for a minute, but shook it off.

"No, I should be co-comforting you...N-n-not this.." Bella looked completely offended. She got off of Kevin, making sure to knee him in the crotch as she did so. He yelped and rolled off the bed.

"Bella! Why did you do that?!" Without saying a word, Bella grabbed her clothes got dressed. "I'm sleeping on your couch and I'll go back home in the morning." She grabbed her shoes and headed for downstairs. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Kevin stared with his mouth open in utter shock. What just happened...And why the hell did he tell Bella to stop?

As much as he hated to admit it he had to deal with the fact that he had his heart set on someone other than Bella.

"Fuck..." He mumbled to himself, not even yelling at himself for cursing.


	6. Dark Paths

**Chapter 5**

**"Dark Paths"**

_**Kevin's POV**_

"So you're completely serious right now? You aren't bullshitting me at all, Kev?" Nat leaned forward, his eyes wide as they could possibly be.

"Why on earth would I lie to you about this? And watch your mouth.." He chuckled and hit my arm.

"Edd seriously made a move on you?! And you denied that shit?!" I shot him a rude look and he put his hands up in defense. "Yeah, yeah my language. Sorry buttercup." He smiled and we kept walking to the parking lot of the school.

"Yes, he '_seriously_' did. And yes I did _'deny_' him. Why would I let someone who has bullied me and hurt me since childhood have that chance with me?" I opened the passenger side door to Nat's car and sat down with my books in my lap.

"Well, from what you've told me," Nat started his car and started to pull away from the school. " It sounds like he's really into you."

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. "Yes, I suppose so." I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes. Even though this happened a few days ago, I still can't stop thinking about Eddward. Half of me wanted to slap him in the face. How could he even think that I would ever give him the chance to do..anything with me! The other half of me? Well I just wanted to jump on him like a puma.

"I have a question though, Kev." Nat brought back my attention and I sat up.

"What is it?"

"Are you even attracted to guys?" He smirked, anxious for my answer. Since we became friends in 7th grade, Nat's been out of the closet. So he would jump at the chance for me to be too.

"I..don't think I am..." I fiddled with my fingers and kept my head down.

"You don't think? You either know or you don't know if you find another dude hot or whatnot." He chuckled to himself. "Hey, that rhymed!" I smiled and laughed a little with him.

"To be honest, Nat, I don't know. I never found myself..staring at another guy with like...lust in my eyes or something." I looked over at him and he seemed somewhat disappointed. "But, I always found myself staring at Eddward..." He perked up at this and laughed.

"I totally knew it! You're definitely gay Kev." I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I definitely am not, Nathan." I felt my face flush and I tried to hide it because we stopped at a red light. Nat took complete advantage of that.

"DUDE! You totally are! Look at you! You're blushing like a little kid when someone find outs about their little crush!" I stayed silent and kept looking down. Nat sighed and put his hand on my leg. "You know I'm just teasing you, right Kev?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes. I know Nat." Nat pulled into my driveway, but grabbed my arm as i tried to get out of the car.

"You know if you ever want to talk about.. this. You know you can always talk to me. Or Nazz. You know we would never judge you or laugh at you. Right?" He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Yes, I know. Now release my arm. I would like to go inside now." He smirked and let go of my arm. I walked up to my door, looking for the house key in my backpack.

"Bye cupcake!" Nathan yelled as he drove away. I blushed instantly. And as if that wasn't bad, I turned around and saw Eddward staring at me from his garage. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and he started walking over to my house.

"Oh sh-!" I quickly searched for my key. Eddward was getting closer and I still couldn't find my key. When I finally did find it and open my door, Eddward was already at the edge of my porch.

"Hey, pum'kin?" I couldn't just walk in and be rude, so I threw my back and books inside, then stepped back out.

"Ye-yes?" I stood close to my door, so I'd have an easy exit if I needed it. Eddward stared at me up and down, then glanced around the outside of my house. I was utterly confused. "What, Eddward?"

Eddward smiled and winked at me. "Nothing in particular, at this moment." He turned around and walked back to his garage, shutting the door. But he waved to me before he did. I just stood there, feeling completely lost. I shook my head and went back inside.  
I stared at my living room and decided to clean to keep myself busy. I didn't want to think of anything to do with Eddward or Bella at this moment. I just wanted to clean. I began sweeping and dusting the floor and antiques around the living room. I then moved to the kitchen, then upstairs to the bathroom, and so on. I finally decided to straighten out everything in my room, and even changed the sheets to my bed. Two hours went by, and I realized how exhausted I was, so i headed back downstairs.

I sat on my couch and pulled out my phone. I haven't spoken to Bella since her being here, and I started to worry that I really offended her. Or that something terrible has happened. She hasn't came back to school yet. A few teachers asked me about her because they would see us hanging around each other occasionally so I just told them she's on vacation. I just wish I actually knew what was going on. I don't even know where she lives, or I'd pay her a visit...

I just wish I could see her. But, in the back of my mind, I'd rather see Eddward. I know somewhere, deep down inside of me I want to spend timewith him. But he hasn't given me any reason to be polite to him. _'Hmmm...'_ I thought to myself.

"Maybe I should tell him that..." I bit my lip and took out my phone. I stared at Eddwards number for a minute or so. I wanted to text him, but I also didn't want to get involved with his life. I stood up and started pacing. I thought up pros and cons to talking to him.

"I guess a pro would be...I'd be talking to the most liked guy at Peach Creek...but odds are he'd still bully me. So that's a con..." I actually sat down and wrote out nearly 10 cons, and 11 pros. The last one being, "He probably understands being out of place.." I don't know how I came up with that one, but I did. And I guess it was good enough for me.

I took out my phone, scrolled through my contacts until I came across Eddward's name. I opened his contact information and chose 'Send Message.' Well, here goes nothing.

**'Eddward, it's Kevin. I would like to talk to you.'**

A few minutes went by before I got a reply.

_'I know it's you pum'kin. What do you need?'_

I took a deep breath, and began to text.

**'You want a "chance" with me right?**

I immediately got a reply back.

_'What are you getting at?'_

**'Well I plan to take you up on that.'**

Around ten minutes went by before he replied to me. I thought that he wouldn't answer me, but his answer surprised me.

_'Really? Are you completely serious right now?'_

Another deep breath.

**'Yes. But I need to make something crystal clear to you, sir.'**

_'And what would that be? And don't call me sir. It's weird.'_

I laughed a little, and hesitated texting back. I didn't know what to say.

_'You there?'_

**'Yes, sorry. I feel if we talked in person it would be better. Better for me at least.'**

Another immediate response.

_'Give me 5 minutes. I'll be there.'_

**'Wait, what? I haven't even showered yet and I have homework!'**

_'Deal. I'm on my way now.'_

I felt knots in my stomach and i placed my phone on the table. I took a deep breath. "Well, no turning back now."

_**Edd's POV**_

I couldn't get dressed fast enough. I threw on my clothes as quickly as possible and slipped on my shoes, then literally ran to Kevin's house. I couldn't believe he texted me this. I was overly excited about it. Before I knocked on the door, I took a couple deep breaths, and made my smile go away. I knocked twice and leaned against the door frame when he answered. He opened the door and my eyes went wide. He was only wearing shorts. He was shirtless. Even though he has a scrawny physique, I loved how he looked. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my lips.

"Hey, pum'kin." I winked at him and he let me inside. He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to his bedroom with him. I was smiling the whole way, and I felt my stomach doing flips. I was honestly getting really nervous, but I was also anxious. I didn't know what Kevin was planning to do, all I know is that I would enjoy anything that was about to happen.

He pushed me in his room and closed the door, locking it also. I looked over at him and smiled, starting to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Stop, and sit down on my bed." He spoke in a forceful voice. So, I listened and sat on his bed. "Now listen to me, okay?!" I nodded my head and crossed my arms. He began pacing back and forth with his arms crossed, taking deep breaths. I just watched him with my mouth open a little. I was kind of confused.

"Okay, Eddward. Here's the deal." He kept pacing. "You say that you have some romantic feelings toward me, and I honestly don't know how to react to that. I don't know what I think of you because of all the things you've done or said to me in the past!" He started pacing faster now and I bit my lip. This isn't what I thought was going to happen...

"Yeah I understand-" Kevin cut me off.

"Be quiet! I'm not done!" I put my hands up, giving the gesture of saying 'Sorry.'

"You've treated me like complete garbage, made me look like an idiot countless times, and not to mention all the times you've laid your hands on me!" He started to raise his voice. He got closer to me each time he yelled, and I began to sink back into the bed. "You shouldn't have the option to make things right with me! I shouldn't even let you get close to me! I could never see you that way, Eddward! I know I don't like guys!" He stopped yelling, and we stared at each other for a minute.

I honestly felt my heart rip in two everytime he screamed at me. I looked down at my feet and mumbled. "Can I leave now? I didn't rush over here to be made a fool of." Kevin stayed silent for a moment, then finally spoke.

"No." My head perked up. "As much as I am going to regret this, I want to give you the opportunity to get this right..." I felt a knot in my throat, and I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Ed-Eddward..? Are you alright...?" I finally managed to choke out 4 words.

"Can..I hug you?" Kevin sighed, the a few seconds later nodded yes. I stood up and pulled him into my arms. This felt so right. His body fell perfectly against mine. I pulled him tighther against me, and I felt his grip on my neck tighten. I was going to let him go, because I figured he felt awkward or some shit. But as I went to pull away, he faintly whispered,

"Don't let go..." I felt my heart melt, then i scooped him up in my arms and held him as tight as i could. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Kevin jumped a little when my tears hit his bare shoulders.

"Eddward, are you...crying?" My eyes darted open and i quickly set Kevin down, turning around wiping my eyes.

"No...I don't cry." My voice was cracking. I'm a terrible liar. I thought Kevin would laugh at me, knowing the big jerk athlete at school was crying because he got to hold his crush. But instead, he embraced me from behind. I smiled and placed my hands over his. I turned around and lifted his chin up to meet his eyes with mine.

"Did you really mean what you said? You'll give me a chance?" I smiled wide. He smiled back pressed his lips against mine, reassuring his answer. I was taken back by his advanced, but i pressed my lips back against his. He wrapped his arms around my neck, deeping the kiss. I picked him up and set him on his bed, me over top over him. I started to kiss his neck and his jawline.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all, tell me to stop, Kevin." I looked in his eyes. He smiled and bit his lip. I smirked and nipped at his neck. "You're so fucking hot." He let out a little moan then covered his mouth. I pulled his hands away.

"You can make as much noise as you want, babe." He smiled then reached his hands down to the hem of my shirt, wanting to pull it off. I straightened up and helped him. His mouth was open while staring at my stomach. I laughed a little. "That's what swimming does for me." I leaned back over him and kissed him once more. I licked his lips and he nipped at my toungue, which made me jump, but it sent shivers down my spine. I sighed and let out a laugh. "I swear pum'kin, if you keep this up..."

He bit his lip again, then reached his hand down to tug on my pants. I loved how straight forward he was being. I stood up and began unbuckling my pants. Kevin sat up on his elbows and watched me, with hungry eyes. I pulled my pants off, and saw Kevin smile. I walked over to him and began pulling down his shorts.

"Wa-wait!" He grabbed his shorts to stop me. I swear, if he wants to stop now...

"What?" He blushed and sat up.

"I'm not wearing anything under these.." He pulled his legs to his chest and I smiled.

"So?" I leaned over him once more, and he straightened out his legs. I began kissing down his neck, to his chest, then to his stomach. As my kisses trailed the edge of his shorts, his body tensed up. I looked up at him, and smirked. "Relax, babe. You're fine, you're safe here with me." He took a deep breath, then let his body relax. I kissed down his stomach again, then pulled down his shorts, getting a kind of "big" surprise.

"Damn, pum'kin." I laughed a little and he grew bright red. "Aw, don't be embarrassed.." I moved his hands from his face. "Do me a favor, pum'kin?" I smiled.

"Wh-what is your favor...?" I leaned down and bit his neck hard. He let out a loud moan, then covered his mouth again. I kissed below his ear, then whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"i..uh...I..." Oh shit, I forgot he's a virgin. I laughed a little then sat up to meet his gaze.

"You don't know how to dirty talk, do you?" He shook his head and I smiled. "That's alright." I leaned down to his ear, nipping at it. "Practice makes perfect."

I trailed my kisses down his stomach again, kissing around his thighs, then stopped right before his cock. Kevin tensed up again, and I told him to relax. I licked up down the length of him, then a moment later i took his entire length into my mouth. As soon as it hit the back of my throat, Kevin bucked his hips and let out a breathless moan. I pulled off of him and he looked down at me.  
I smiled an evil grin. "I want you to watch me, pum'kin. Prop up on your elbows." Kevin did as he was told, and I began lowering my mouth on his cock. I kept my gaze with his and he bit his lip, watching every move I made. I went at it for a few more minutes. Kevins moans got louder, and he even gripped my hair, watching out for my hat.

"Eddward, I'm gonna...Aaaah!" Before I knew how to react, my mouth was filled. I quickly grabbed a tissue, and spit everything out. _'Sorry, babe. Not the first time.'_

I laid beside Kevin, slididng my leg between his. "So, pum'kin. Am I welcome to stay the night in your bed?" I smiled and trailed my fingers down his chest. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, you are. But first," He jumped on top of me and smirked. "It's your turn."

I smiled and placed my hands on his waist. "Not tonight, pum'kin. Next time you can show me. I'm honestly very tired." Kevin looked disappointed. And I was mentally punching myself for just denying a very naked Kevin on top of me. 'God dammit.'

He crawled next to me and curled up against my chest. Within the hour, he was fast asleep. But I was wide awake. I'm still in utter shock that I'm finally holding Kevin while he's sleeping. This is all too good to be true...But it is true. I don't ever plan on this changing.  
I looked at Kevin, seeing how he was still sleeping. "I'm ready to change for you..." I whispered before kissing his forehead. He moved around a little bit, but was still sound asleep.

I am ready to change for him. And only him.

_**Kevin's POV**_

**(The weekend passed and it's monday.)**

I was putting books into my locker, when someone slammed my locker beside me. My eyes met Eddwards and I smiled a little.

"Hey, pum'kin." He winked at me.

"Hi, Eddward. How're you today?" I grabbed my chemistry book and my calculas book.

"I'm pretty dandy. Thank you for your concern. I closed my locker and started to walk away, but Eddward pulled me back smiling. "So, I was thinking I'd like to take you out this weekend."

"I...Well I would love to..." My thoughts trailed off when I noticed Bella was walking by us. I jerked my hand away from his before she looked over. She did, but rolled her eyes at me. I looked back at Eddward quickly. "..But I have plans this weekend. I'm sorry."

"Well then how about this week?" He started walking next to me.

"I don't go out on the weekdays because of school. And graduation is getting closer. I'm more focused on school then-" Eddward pulled me aside into a vacant classroom and closed the door.

"Eddward! I need to get to class!" He crossed his arms.

"Did saturday mean nothing to you or what? Because believe it or not, it did to me." He sighed.

"Y-yes it did! I just have plans. I would like to see you, but I have plans!" I claimed nervously.

"With who? Nazz? Nathan?" He moved a little closer to me. "Or that tramp?" I clenched my jaw.

"If you are referring to Bella,"

"Of course I'm referring to her, numb nuts." He sat on a desk and stared at me. I shook my head at the insult. "Funny that you knew I was talking about her." He laughed to himself.

"Don't talk about her like that. And yes, I have plans with her." No I don't. I just couldn't find myself spending another weekend with Eddward this fast.

"Hm. Alright. I'd ask you what you were doing, but I wouldn't want to get your panties in a bunch." I sighed a little, letting out some relief. Eddward left the classroom.

"Bye, pum'kin." I stood there, trying to collect what just happened when the tardy bell rang.

"Damn!" I yelled, running out of the classroom. My class was on the other side of the school. 'Great. I'm late to class, and now! I've got to make plans with Bella somehow.'

Well, it's lunch time now, and since it's beautiful outside, everyone seems to be out in the courtyard. I knew exactly where I could find Bella if she was outside. And I was right. She was underneath the huge oak tree that I always sit underneath. She was eating an apple and doing homework. I quickly tried to approach her, but was cut off by Nat.

"HEY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Nat yelled in my face, but he was smiling, so I knew I wasn't in trouble. This made Bella look up and over at me.

"O-okay. About what?" Nat took my arm and brought me over to the tree. 'Oh no...'

" 'Scuse me toots, I need this tree." She glared up at Nat.

"Fuck off. I was already sitting here. Talk about whatever." She put headphones on and we could hear her music through them. So she definitely couldn't hear us.

"Okay, what Nat.." I was starting to get a little worried.

"So, I was in the locker rooms after gym today. I was in the showers, you know, the 'separate' showers." I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...?" Nat still had a hold of my arm, so I slowly pulled it away.

"Well I overheard someone talking about getting with some...well 'dork.'" I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"Oh?" I chuckled nervously.

"So obviously it got my attention. A guy talking about getting with another guy...you know." He winked at me then went on. "So I poked my head out of the shower and saw that is was Double D! And I was like, oh shit! He got with someone!"

Once again. My heart dropped. By this time, it dropped to my knees. Nat grabbed my shoulders.

"Here's the kicker, Kev. He said it was you." I pretty much wanted to vomit right there on the spot. I just stood there, frozen staring at Nat. "Oh..."

"Oh? OH!? That's all you can say?! Why didn't you tell me like, the minute is happened?!" He laughed at me, and smacked my arm. He laughed.

"You...aren't mad at me..?" I was really confused. Honestly.

"Mad? Hell no! I always knew you liked guys!" He smiled and sat down, taking out his lunch. Bella went to take off her headphones, but I gave her a signal to stop. She rolled her eyes and kept playing her music.

"I do not like guys!" I yelled back.

"Well, apparently your dick says otherwise." Nat said in a low voice.

"NATHAN GOLDBERG!" I squeaked. This made Nat choke on his food, laughing uncontrollably. 'Dammit.' I thought to myself.

"Oh my god, you squeaked!" I scoffed and took out my sandwich. Nat sighed and drank some water. "Look, Kev. I don't care if you like tits or dick." My eyes went wide, and I wanted to say something but I couldn't because my mouth was full of food. "I know, I know. But I seriously don't care. But I thought you had thing for orangey over here. I smirked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well," He took another drink of water. "What are you planning on doing about Edd?"

"I don't know!" I bit my lip a little, making Nat notice. He always knows I want to say something when i do that.

"What aren't you telling me, Kev?" He smiled again.

"H-he asked me to hang out this weekend." Nat squealed like a little girl.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Please tell me you said yes!" He held his hands and smiled.

"I said no." He was about to say something but I beat him to it. "I told him I already had plans. With Bella."

"Well do you have-" I cut him off.

"NO I DON'T! And knowing Eddward, he'll snoop around and find out."

"Well, why don't you just ask, you know" He pointed at her. "To hang out?" Obviously the pointing got Bella's attention.

"Why are you pointing at me?" She snapped. Looking at both of us, mostly me, she expected an answer. Of course, Nat spoke up first.

"Oh, we were just discussing how Kev has the hots for you." I started coughing and choking on my food.

"Dammit Nathan!" I yelled. shocking him and Bella. This made Bella smile a little.

"Annnnnnnd!"

'Oh dear lord now what was he going to say...'

"He wants to know what you're doing Friday!" Bella smirked and finished her apple, putting it back into a plastic bag.

"I have a show. But you guys are more than welcome to come." She stood up and handed us tickets. "Five bucks each. Pay up." Nat groaned andgave her a 10.

"You owe me, ginger." We all laughed and Bella waved goodbye. I watched her walk through the courtyard and smiled. My eyes wandered down her back.

"Aye, yo Kev!" Nat waved his hands in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" Nat looked at me and sighed. He moved so he could lean against the tree.

"You've got some serious shit to figure out, bro." I tilted my head a little, not really getting what he meant. "Sheesh, for a genius you sure are stupid when it comes to romance."

"Hey!" I tried to protest, but Nat wasn't having any of that.

"So, you have the hots for Bella, but you fool around with Edd?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I uh, actually...fooled around with Bella too.."

Nat stayed quiet for a little, then busted up laughing. "OH MY GOD! I didn't think you had it in ya! Well, apparently you had Edd in ya, and you were in Bella. OH SHIT! YOU SLUUUUUUUT!"

"Neither of those happened, Nathan! Jesus, all we did was just.. kiss."

"Pfft! Lame. You're still a slut!"

"Don't call me that." I huffed and started to gather up my things. Lunch was nearly over.

"Whatever!" He began gathering up his books too. "But on a serious note, you've honestly got some shit to work out. You can't toy with their emotions, you know? Bella would just be hurt, but if you toy with Edd? Well shit I might as well order you up a body cast now."

"As much as I hate to admit, you're right." We started walking back inside.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Nathan Motherfucking Goldberg!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately you are."

We both laughed and headed off to class.


	7. Please Tell Me

**Chapter 6**

**"Please Tell Me"**

_**Edd's POV**_

"I honestly want to kill him. How dare he lie to my face and say he had plans when I know damn well he didn't!" I screamed into the phone.

"Chill, sockhead. Who cares anyway? Not like that dork is worth being angry over." Eddy laughed on the other end of the line and I groaned.

"You obvioulsy don't know what I'm going through, imbecile." I growled.

"Ooo, tone down the 'tude, princess. Just, I don't know. See if he leaves his house or something today. Then you'll know if he lied or not. I mean, you live across the street from him for God's sake." Eddy laughed again, and I hung up on him. I couldn't be that creepy, could I?

I peeked through the blinds of my window. 'His car is still there..' But I spoke too soon. Just as I was about to look away, he walks outside. He was wearing the same attire he wore to Bella's show.

"No fucking way!" I yelled at my window. I watched him pull away in his car and I clenched my fists. That's exactly where he was going. He wouldn't wear those clothes anywhere else. But damn, I wish he would. Those jeans fit him in all the right places.

I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone. Little did Kevin know, I started to talk to that tramp more. I've been friendly to her so I could actually get her number. You know, in case something like this would happen.

**'Hey dollface. It's Eddward.'**

_'Oh, hey! Wats up?'_

I groaned at her spelling. Jesus Christ, learn to spell right…

**'You have a show today, correct?'**

_'Yup! It's at the same venue it was last time!'_

I smiled. **'Perfect. Thanks doll.'**

I put my phone away and headed out to my garage to get on my bike. I grabbed my helmet and started up my bike. I pulled out my driveway and sped out through the cul-de-sac. Once I hit the freeway, I was going at least 15 miles over the speed limit. I love riding on the freeway. It honestly makes me feel like I'm flying, and I love it.

The entire ride there, all I could think about was Kevin. I just can't get him out of my mind. There's something about him that can drive me crazy, and also make me want to love him. I was thinking of scenarios when I would walk up to him. I don't know what I'm going to say. But I know something will come to my mind. I'm very pissed off that he blew me off to see this tramp sing. She's terrible. I can't stand the music at all. I know for a fact a monkey with a disability can sing and play better than her.  
About 20 minutes went by before I actually arrived. I went around the parking lot until I could find a spot as far from the entrance as possible. When i was satisfied with the spot I found, I parked. I slid my helmet underneath my bike, making it completely invisible to anyone who would just glance at it. I walked inside and immediately spotted Kevin. He was chatting it up with Bella. Of course he was. I paid to get in, the headed straight to the back corner of the venue. I wasn't visible in Kevin's view, but i could see him perfectly from where I was standing.

I watched them talk. I watched her put her hand on his arm. I watched him smile and blush, and put his arm around her waist. She laughed, then kissed his cheek. The anger started to build up inside of me, and I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth as well. Then i completely lost it. Bella leaned in and kissed him. AND HE LET HER KISS HIM. For a good 5 seconds. Oh trust me, i fucking counted. I knew I was about to lose it, so i just pushed through people and made it back outside to smoke. I stood outside for a long time, chain smoking. I was about to go back inside when Bella started to walk out with Kevin. They didn't notice me at first, so I moved a little to the left. When they turned the corner, I was greeted by Bella.

"Hey! I'm glad you actually came Edd!" She came over to hug me, and I let her. I didn't want them to know I saw her kiss him. All the color in Kevin's faced drained.

"Oh, hey pum'kin. Didn't expect to see you here." I winked and took another hit of my cigarette.  
Kevin cleared his throat. "Could you excuse us, Bella?" I smiled, and she said sure then trotted back inside.

Kevin stared at me for what seemed like ever. So I spoke up.

"What're you doing here? Thought you had plans?" I took another hit.

"I d-do. I planned to come see t-the show." He gave me a sheepish smile and I scoffed.

"Bullshit. You don't care for this music at all. You just wanted to see that tramp."

"Stop calling her that. And honestly Eddward? Why do you care? You're acting like a…" Kevin stopped talking, knowing he shouldn't say what he wanted to.

"Go on, pum'kin." I threw my cigarette on the ground and leaned against the wall, facing him.

"You're acting like… a jealous…bo-boyfriend.." I smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Is that what you would like me to be?" I grabbed his arm, tightly. "Because I can show you jealous boyfriend."

"Eddward…p-please!" I pulled him close to me and pressed my lips against his roughly. He resisted at first, but soon gave in when he realized I was not going to let him go. He ended wrapping his arms around my neck. I knew people were staring, and I honestly didn't give two shits. But our kiss was rudely interrupted.

"Kevin?" Kevin quickly pulled away and started stuttering while looking at Bella. I smiled and wiped my mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" She crossed her arms and moved closer to us. Kevin backed up against me a little. 'You're kidding right? You're intimidated by a girl who weighs like 90 pounds, soaking wet?' I groaned a little.

"How could you do this to me? You just kissed me in there and told me how much you liked me!"  
I laughed, and pushed Kevin aside a little. "Correction, tramp. You kissed him in there. I saw. So don't feed him bullshit, and don't you dare feed me bullshit."

She gave me a hard shove, which actually cause me to stumble back and fall flat on my ass. "Stay the fuck out of this, dick wad!" She screamed. I laughed, and just sat there.

"Oh, doll, you're lucky you're a girl." I stood up and wiped off my pants.

"Or what, Edd? You were gonna hit me? Like you hit Kevin?" She looked back at Kevin, and I saw tears well up in her eyes. "You'd rather be all lovey dovey with some," She looked me up and down. "Guy, that's has beaten you up and harassed you on a daily basis for years?! Rather than someone who is honestly genuinely sweet and would take care of you?"

"Oh please, honey. You don't know a damn thing about me, my life, or Kevin's life for that matter. So before you go off, saying shit that you don't even-" I was cut off by a very hard slap to the face.

"I said, stay the fuck out of it!" She screamed in my face. She walked back over to Kevin and practically yelled at him too.

"Kevin, I know I haven't known you as long as douche canoe over there has,"

"Douche canoe? The fuck?" She growled at me, then continued her speech.

"And I'm not the type of person to do this, but you need to make a descision right now. Would you rather get closer to me, or to a monster that'll make you feel like your never superior to him, or anyone for that matter?!"

Kevin looked at me, then back at Bella at least 6 or 7 times before he made a decision. He started walking toward me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. He got closer to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Eddward." With that, he turned around, took Bella's hand and started to walk away from me.

_'What…'_ My heart dropped to my stomach. Once again, I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. "Wait, Kevin!" I yelled back. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't listen to that bitch! You know she's lying! I would make you feel like a fucking prince or a fucking god! Don't give up on me just like that!" At this point,tears were streaming down my face, and I felt a lump in my throat. Kevin started walking away again, but faster.

"Kevin!" He kept walking. "KEVIN!" He turned the corner inside the venue, and i dropped to my knees.

"Kevin…I love you." I whispered faintly, so no one would here. I wiped my eyes and looked around and noticed all the people that were staring at me. All i found myself doing was yelling, "FUCK OFF!", before getting on my bike and speeding back home.

(Sunday Night/Monday Morning)  
There was no way I was falling asleep tonight. It was already 4 am. I spent the night off and on crying, vomiting and punching anything I felt like. I now I had three new holes in my wall, not to mention numerous dents. I was beyond pissed off. I was beyond hurt. I never knew someone could make me this fucking insane. I couldn't understand it. This boy, who I've bullied since childhood, is constantly on my mind? I just want him. I know if I had him, I would change. For the better…

I laid back down in my bed, trying to repress all the events that happened today, but is wasn't working. I would just immediately start thinking about Kevin, and crying. Or thinking about that fucking little twit, then getting extremely pissed off. How could she fucking brainwash him that fast?

I thought about it, then realized why. He hasn't had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. So why not jump at the chance for a "beautiful girlfriend", rather than the fucking faggot who's a bully. I started to tear up again, then I sat up. I can't handle this right now.

I want to tell myself that I don't need him. That I need somebody else. Yeah, I'll try to fucking convince myself that somehow.

I started pacing around my room, scratching my arms, harder than I thought. It was a nervous habbit I picked up. When I was really upset, I'd acciddently scratch too hard, then end up breaking the skin and bleeding. When I noticed the blood running down my arm, I panicked a little.

"Shit." I mumbled. I went to the bathroom and began cleaning off the scratches with peroxide and soapy water. I put a few band-aids on then went back to my room. It was close to 5 am. School should be fun tomorrow I suppose.

I fell back on my bed and pulled out my phone. I went on Facebook, and went straight to Kevin's profile. I saw that someone uploaded pictures from the show, and there were numerous ones with Bella hanging all over him. I got incredibly pissed off when I saw one of him kissing her cheek, that I threw my phone against the wall. I didn't even give a shit that I cracked the screen.

I sighed then looked up at my ceiling I wish I could have him. I honestly do. I know I've treated Kevin like shit for years, and I mentally take responsibility for that. I know in my heart, he's the one I desire. I know I've never actually apologized for everything I've done or said to him. I just jumped right into trying to get him in my bed. I wasn't thinking of him, just myself. And i know that I need to tell him that exactly.

I just want to make things right with him. I feel like I have one more chance to do this right. I could lose him forever if I fuck this up again.

But I'm willing to take that risk.

======================================================  
_**Kevin's POV**_

School for the next week was a living hell for me. After what I've said and done to Eddward, he made it his mission to beat me down everyday, every chance he got. In all honesty, I didn't blame him. I made him look like a complete fool in front of numerous people. Why do I keep hiding these feelings for him? I know deep down I want him, but I can't get myself to admit it.

The final bell rang for the school day to be over, and as quickly as my feet would move, I headed to my locker. I stuffed my books in my backpack, grabbed my keys and ran outside. I didn't want anyone to stop and talk to me. Not Bella, not Nat, and definitely not Eddward. Just as I approached my car, Bella was leaning against my car smiling. I couldn't help but smile, but I didn't need her to be there right now.

"Hey you!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. "Think you could give me a ride home?" I opened my mouth a little. 'Oh no..'

"I would, but I have…uh..to..-" Someone cut me off.

"He has to take me home!" I turned to see Nat, and let out a deep breath. "Sorry sweetie. Him and I have a dinner date." Nat winked and Bella laughed.

"Oh, _alright_. See you later." She kissed my cheek, and I let out a nervous laugh. Once she was further away, I got in the car. Nat ran over to the passenger side.

"Okay, so what was that about?!" He slammed the car door, making me jump. "You told me you settled out all that shit."

I drove off, speeding a little. All I wanted to do was get home as quick as possible. "I don't know, Nat." I sighed and turned on the radio, but Nat turned it immediately back off.

"Uh, uh. We're talking here. What's going on with you, man? You told me that whole deal with Eddward and shit, but you just completely denied her? And don't bullshit me. Because I know you way better than that." From my peripherals I could see Nat staring at me with his arms crossed. I didn't' say a word, which frustrated him even more.

"KEVIN!"

"I fucking like Eddward!" I screamed, then slamming on the breaks at a stoplight. I covered my mouth, not even thinking before I spoke.

"Sheesh, then why did you leave him, rumor has it, on the ground crying?!" I felt a lump in my throat.

"Wh-what..? Is that even true?"

"I don't know. Most likely no, but still. What if he was? And you just left him like that because you're frightened by him?"

"I…don't have an answer to that, Nathan." Sweat started to collect on my neck, and I bit my lip.

"Bullshit." Nat snapped and dramatically sighed. "Honestly tell me what's going through your head right now. At this very moment. I want to try to help as much as I can. because that's what best friends do." I sighed, then pulled over into the nearest parking lot, which happened to be an autozone.

Nathan looked at me as I parked the car, waiting for me to talk. I fiddled with my fingers, and he snapped at me again.

"Kev! Just fucking tell me! Good lord!"

"I know for a fact that I like Bella. She's cute, she's funny and one of the first girls that's like…e-ever talked to me…" Nat started laughing and snorted. He only snorts when he laughs too hard.

"Jesus! That's your problem right there! How fucking cheesy! You'd rather jump at the chance to get with a piece of ass like her."

"Don't say that about her!" I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"Sorry, princess." He started playing the window buttons, then spoke up again. "Well, what about Edd?"

I bit my lip, deciding if i should just come clean and confess everything that's on my mind about him. Or if I should just drive Nat home. I started the car, and began driving. But I still decided to talk.

"All I know to say about Eddward is that…I've known him practically all my life, from what I can remember. I never thought of him romantically until he…" I bit my lip again, but harder.

"Until he came out, right?" Nat's smile grew and I sighed. "Holy shit! I didn't know you liked guys for that long!"

"Shut up! I don't like guys." Nat shot me an evil glare. "Just…him." He squealed, and started laughing.

"So what's holding you back from being all up on Double D's double D?" He smiled and I rolled my eyes. I pulled into Nat's driveway.

"Goodbye, Nat." He turned toward me when I tried to get him to get out of my car.

"Hold on, I honestly want you to tell me before I get out." He gave me puppy dog eyes, and I laughed.

"Alright!" He started clapping and I laughed. "I know I like him. Okay? But I can't admit it to myself, and-"

"But you just did admit it to yourself."

"Nathan!" He laughed and put his hands up. "Anyway! I'm not really fond of his violent behavior So I feel like he'd push me around. And what if it turned to abuse?! I-" Nat interrupted me again.

"You're just giving me excuses. Not legit reasons." I sighed, and thought to myself.

_'Maybe I don't have any reasons…They all are just excuses..'_

"Nat, even if I wanted to talk to him again, he wouldn't even give me the time of day. This past week, I was shoved against my locker countless times, hit, tripped, and one of his friends even spit on me."

"He's just acting like a douche because you made him feel like complete shit. I'd probably do the same thing to you!" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, go!" I tried pushing him, but he wouldn't move.

"Hold on! I'll go in five minutes! Just let me talk." I sank back into my seat and crossed my arms. "Well you obviously won't tell me how you really feel about him, so why not tell him yourself? I could help you."  
"Help? How?" I sat up and put my head on the steering wheel.

"Just leave that to me. Do you want my help or not?" I looked over and saw him smiling.

"I'm not sure.." I laughed and sighed loudly. "OKAY! Please, Nathan. Would you help me?"

He opened the car door and got out, but before closing it leaned back down.

"Hell no! This is your relationship with him, not mine. You're on your own sweetcheeks!" He closed the door, leaving me in his driveway.

"Dammit Nat!" I mumbled under my breath, pulling out of his driveway. I made it back home quickly. When I got out of the car, I looked over at Eddwards house. I stood there, just staring for the longest time. I started thinking about what I could even say to him if I talked to him.

'Eddward, I'm sorry. Please hold me.' Yeah, that one will totally work. I sighed and walked up to my porch. I threw my books on the couch, then looked back at Eddwards house.

"Fuck it." I closed my door and started waling down my driveway, then across the street. It had to be now or never.

I had the confidence to do this now, so I couldn't wait. I started to get knots in my stomach the closer I got to his front door.

As I approached the door, my pace slowed down. When I reached the door, I knocked three times. I waited for what seemed like minutes, then decided he wasn't home. Right when I was about to leave, he opened the door. He was in boxers, shirtless, and had wet hair sticking out from his beanie. He looked at me with his arms crossed.

"Yes, pum'kin?" His tone was very harsh. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you? Inside?" He looked behind him for a few seconds, then back at me.

"Go fuck yourself." He slammed the door in face, leaving me quivering. I turned around and practically ran back to my house, wanting out of his sight as soon as possible. I ran up to my room and closed the door, sinking to the ground.

"What just happened…?" I whispered to myself. "I feel like such an idiot! How could he say that to me?!" Then I just put my head down. Now I know how Eddward felt when I completely screwed him over. I walked over to mybed and put my head into my pillow.

"FUCK!" The pillow muffled out my scream.  
-

It was around 10 pm, and I was so ancy that I couldn't stop moving. I've been pacing back and forth for the past hour, reading. I tried to calm down, and I've tried to sleep this off, but I couldn't. The only thing on my mind was Eddward. He might be a piece of work, but He's absolutely driving me utterly insane.

I sighed loudly as I sat on the edge of my bed. Grabbing the pillow again, I screamed "FUCK!" a few more times. I threw my pillow across my room, and it hit a poster, knocking it down.

"Dammit!" I ran over and picked it up, placing it back perfectly where it was originally. I took a couple deep breaths then strolled over to my window. Peeking through the blinds, I saw that the lights in Eddwards house were still on. I clenched my fists and decided I needed to go back over there, and make him listen to me.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my shoes, and headed back out the door toward his house. I took my time walking over there, making sure a light wasn't turned off or that anyone was there. I approached his front door again. Before I knocked, I needed to decide what I was going to say. I was just going to tell him that we needed to talk. I knocked three times, then waited.

_'No! I can't just say that! He'll slam the door in my face again.'_ I heard music stop playing , so I knocked three times again. _'I need to think of something more intriguing to him.'_ I could hear his foot steps coming down the stairs. I thought of what to say when he opened the door.

As he opened the door, I pushed it open more, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled my lips to his. He let out a muffled "mmf!" But i ignored it. I needed him to know this is how I felt about him. I needed to know I needed him! That I needed his kiss, his touch, his love…

Eddward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against him. Tears started to fall down my face and I pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what the fuck I was thinking!" I screamed, pressing my lips against his again. Eddward closed his front door then pulled away from my lips.

"Why the sudden change of heart, pum'kin?" I didn't have an answer for him right then, so I just pulled him close to me.

"Take me upstairs. Now." Eddward smiled, and picked me up to carry me to his bedroom. I'm not holding back. I'm letting this happen.


	8. My Sexy Love

**(WARNING: Lots of smut. ;D Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 7**

**"My Sexy Love"**

**Edd's POV**

_'Goddamn...'_ That's all I kept saying in my mind. I can't believe Kevin got the courage to come over here and force a kiss on me. I couldn't stop smiling when I was kissing him. I've wanted this for so long that it hurts.

When we got up to my room, I closed the door by pushing Kevin against it. I kissed him deeply, and ripped my shirt off. I soon worked Kevins shirt off of him too and I smiled. Even though he has a small and frail physique, I'm still very attracted to his body. I ran my hands slowly up his sides and bit his neck. Kevin moaned out breathlessly, saying my name.

"Edd! Ahh...!" I growled a little in his ear and grabbed his arms, pulling them over his head. He pulled away from my lips a little and we just stared at each other, panting for a few seconds.

"Eddward?" I smiled and kissed Kevin again.

"Mm, yes pum'kin?" He wrapped his arms around my neck and bit his lip.

"This door isn't very comfortable..." I laughed a little.

"I presume you'd like to be on the bed then?" He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his waist, carrying him across my room to my bed. I laid him down, then leaned over him, kissing him once more. Kevin put his hands on my chest and pushed me back a little gently.

"Can I tell you why I came back...over here?" I looked down in his eyes.

"You don't have to explain yourself, pum'kin. I can already tell what you would say." He smiled a little, and his cheeks turned a little pink. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "You are so fucking adorable." I lowered my head down to his neck, kissing it and biting softly. Kevin moaned a little, so I bit harder. This made he squeak a little.

"If i could have my way with you, I'd take you right now..." I whispered in his ear, nipping at his ear lobe. He turned his head toward mine and whispered back.

"Then...take me..." I sat up to look at him. I wanted to make sure I heard him right. "Eddward.. I want you...Right now."

"Are you..sure love?" Kevin blushed at me calling him love, and I smirked.

"Yes, I'm very sure. 100 percent sure. I really want you right fucking now." I started to unbuckle my pants, but Kevin stopped me. "Pl-please. Let me..." I was so infatuated with his assertiveness tonight. It was turning me on so much. We switched spots, so he was sitting between my legs. I sat up on my elbows to watch him.

Kevin undid my pants and bit his lip when he pulled them off of me. I didn't even care that he just threw them. He looked at my waist, then back up at me, it seemed to get permission to take off my boxers.

"Go on, pum'kin." I smiled, still sitting on my elbows. He slowly pulled them off, and I swear his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw how hard I already was. I could see how nervous he was because he was just staring at my cock like it was a monster or something. "Babe, you don't need to be nervous..." He then grabbed it, and started slowly, just flicking his wrist in all the right ways. I threw my head back and bit my lip, trying to muffle out my moans. I know for a fact my moans would make me the masculine one here.

Before I knew it, I felt Kevin's mouth on my cock, and my hips jerked up because I didn't expect it. I accidentally made him gag. I couldn't help but chuckle. I put my hand on the back of his head and smiled. I pushed on his head a little so he'd take more into his mouth, and he did willingly. I don't where he learned all of this that he was doing with his mouth, but I couldn't stand it. "Goddamn, pum'kin.." I said through my clenched jaw. "I don't know how long I'll last if you keep this up-ahh!" Kevin scraped his teeth up and down my cock, making me moan loud. I gripped the back of his hair tightly. "Keep...doing...whatever the hell...you're doing!" I managed to say in between breathless moans. Kevin kept at it, making me jerk my hips up numerous times, moan his name, and bite my lip so hard, i almost bled. "Ah, Kevin!" I screamed a little and grabbed the back of his head. "I'm gonna-aahh!" I couldn't even hold it in anymore. I came in his mouth. He looked up at me a few seconds later and smiled. I sat up on my elbows and smirked. I could see how hard he was through his shorts. I can't believe he still had them on!

"Come here, sexy." Kevin grinned in the sexiest way I have ever seen before. I made him lay down, and i ripped his shorts off and his boxers right along with them. I smiled at him and leaned over him to kiss him again. I grinded against him roughly, putting my head down to listen to him moan softly in my ear. The moment I put my head down, my hat fell off on the side of the bed. I stopped, and Kevin just looked at me, then at my hat. He picked it up to put it back, but i stopped him.

"Just leave it." His eyes immediately went to my scar, but I moved my head. "Ask about it later." I reached over to my nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Kevin's eyes went wide with fear, but I leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Don't worry pum'kin. I won't hurt you. I promise.." Kevin watched me as I squirted a respectable amount on my fingers. I knew he was scared, but I didn't want his first time to be so scary for him.

"Spread your legs, babe." He did as he was told, and I kissed him, biting his lip while my hand slid between his legs.

**_Kevin's POV_**

I squeezed my eyes shut. All of a sudden, I felt Eddwards finger. It was a cold, but burning sensation. I know I didn't like this. I wasn't normal to me, so my body began to reject it. Eddward placed his free hand on my hip and looked down at me.

"You need to relax, pum'kin.." He gave me an evil grin and I took a deep breath to relax. As soon as I felt my muscles relax, I felt another burning, stretching sensation. Eddward smiled at me moaning out, and I just flushed. I felt embarrassed for how loud I was being. I was fearful that someone wandering outside would hear me. After a few minutes, the burning was gone. Eddward removed his fingers and looked down at me. 'Was that it...?' I titled my head a little and he smirked. I couldn't help but look at his hair. It fell down clear past his shoulders. It was beautiful, long, and jet black. I smiled, and so did he. He leaned over me and kissed me softly, before I felt the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life. I screamed out, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes, and this startled Eddward. He quickly pulled out and brought me to his chest, holding me.

"We don't have to do this if you aren't ready, Kevin.." He rubbed my back gently, but I pushed him back. I climbed on top of his lap and smirked.

"No, Eddward. I want this now. I want you now. I want you to.." He dug his nails into my hips and I shivered.

"Want me to what, pum'kin?" He started grinding his hips up against mine, and I moand a litle.

"F-fu-fuck me!" I screamed out. I got off his lap and he sat up on his knees.

"Turn around..." I faced his bedframe, and felt him push me down. "Face down, ass up pum'kin. Now." I did what he said, and I honestly loved how demanding he was. I kept my face against the pillow, not wanting to watch what he was doing to me. I listened while he opened something, then poured more lubricant onto himself. He pressed against me gently and I took a deep breath.

"You ready, pum'kin? It will hurt at first...Just relaz..." I nodded, but he didn't take that for an answer.

"Tell me if you're ready." I was getting really impatient.

"I'm ready!" I yelled through the pillow. He rubbed himself against me, teasing me.

"Ready for what?" He giggled and continued to tease me. I turned my head around and screamed.

"For you to FUCK ME! Please stop fucking teasing me!" I put my head back down in the pillow, not believing what just came out of my mouth. I bit the pillow, anticipating what was about to happen. I heard Eddward giggle.

"If you...insist." With his last word, he slowly slid into me. I grabbed the sheets, clawing at them. The pain was almost unbearable. I just wanted to kick Eddward off of me, but then again, I wanted to stick this out. I wanted to feel pleasure from him, instead of pain. Inch by inch, he slowly slid into me. I felt time was slowling down because of how slow this was going. I know he didn't want to hurt me, but damn. He started slowly moving his hips, but I wanted more. I pushed my hips back against his.

"More..." I muffled out. I swear, I could feel him smiling behind me. He grabbed my hips tightly and started thrusting in and out of me harder. I was already sweating and panting from being so nervous. Eddward scratched down my back, which made me arch my back.

"Oh, fuck!" He yelled out. "Stay just like that!" I put my hands up against the bed frame and pushed my hips against his. He started going faster, and harder. I almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Eddward!" I screamed. "Harder, fuck! Pl-please!" I felt him grip my shoulder, and move my leg a little to the right and I moaned incredibly loud.

"Heh, I must've...found...your...prostate..." He spoke with each thrust. "Fuck, pum'kin, I'm about to come!" He moaned out my name, which sent shivers down my spine. I've never heard anyone say my name like that. I kept pushing my hips against his until I came all over Eddwards bed. He pulled out of me, then collasped next to me. We both looked at each other, then laughed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Kevin." I blushed when he finally said my name.

"M-me too..." I smiled shyly, and he kissed me again.  
-

We were sitting on Eddward's back porch while he smoke a cigarette, and I was sitting away from him. I didn't approve of his habit, and I didn't want to smell like an ash tray.

"You know how bad those are for you, right Eddward?" He chuckled then exhaled smoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I already got the lecture from everyone." He turned around and smiled at me. "So I'm curious as to why you came back over..." He took another hit of his cigarette. "And let me fuck you?"  
I blushed. "Eddward!" He laughed and put his cigarette out. Thank goodness.

"Seriously pum'kin. I want to know.." He leaned against the pillar on his porch and I sighed.

"When I left you at Bella's show, I was scared of my true feelings, I suppose." He Nodded slowly and looked the other way. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "I guess I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked guys..." He still hasn't made eye contact with me yet. "That I liked you." This made him look at me and smirk.

"What made you realize that you liked me, huh?" I took out another cigarette and I sighed.

"I suppose it started when you came out. I just always found myself...staring at you. Not how a guy should stare at another guy. And i don't know. I was really scared of you. I was completely intimidated by you! And when you started calling me pumpkin and bullying me, I didin't know what to think." Eddward was looking at his feet, staying silent.

"I see now, Eddward, that was your way of flirting with me. Right?" He smiled and chuckled a little. "It was a... bad way. But it got my attention. And I just knew it. And when you first kissed me I-"  
I was cut off by Eddward kissing me deeply. He pulled away a little too soon, which was a little disappointing.

"You talk too much, pum'kin." He winked at me and took my hand. "I have a question, and I need you answer it right now, no matter what you tell me."

I bit my lip anxiously and nodded. "What is your question, Eddward?" He squeezed my hands.

"I won't lie about all the feelings I have toward you. You are the only one that can drive me crazy, and make my stomach do flips a second later. I know my feelings are true, and I won't deny them or ignore them anymore. I need to know if you feel the same toward me. I need to know Kevin!" He squeezed my hands again and took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm asking is..."  
My heart started racing, and I felt my face flush.

"Will you.."

_'I can't believe he's asking me this. What am I gonna say? What will Nat say? What will Nazz say?!_

_What will his friends think?! Oh my god!'_

"..be my..."

_'This is it. Oh god, this is it.'_

"Boyfriend?"

I looked at him in the eyes, with my mouth open from the shock of his question. I stared at him for a few seconds before I was even able to speak.

"Eddward, I..." No words would come out of my mouth. I was overwhelmed with the question, I completely forgot to speak right, let alone breathe right.

"Kevin? Please, I need an answer..." He squeezed my hands tighter. "Will you be mine?"

I took a deep breath, and found the courage to answer.

"What if I say yes?" Eddward sighed and sat down, pulling my hands down with him. He looked me in the eyes and laced his fingers with mine.

"If you were to say yes, Things would be different."

"Different, in what way?" His grip on my hands tightened.

"I would never take advantage of you. I'd treat you like a fucking prince. No, a fucking god. I would never let anyone come in between us, and I sure as hell wouldn't let someone push you around." I tried to pull my hands away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Eddward, you're only one that has pushed me around..." His cheeks turned red, and he put his head down pulling his hands away. He pulled his hat down over his eyes a little, then sat back and crossed his arms. I tried to put my hand on his knee, but he jerked it away. Clearly, I struck a nerve.

"Eddward, why would you pick this time to say anything about this? We graduate in little over two months...You honestly have terrible timing." He chuckled, but kept his head down. He kept quiet for a few seconds, then jerked his head up.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He finally snapped.

"We'll be going our separate ways after the summer..." My voice trailed off, not sure of what I was going to say after that. We just stared at each other for a minute, then Eddward finally spoke up.

"I'd be willing to do anything for you." My heart sank to my stomach. I could feel a lump in my throat, but I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say. In my heart I wanted to say yes, but i couldn't wrap myself around the fact that my childhood bully wanted to be in a relationship with me.

"I...I need some time to think about this, Eddward." I stood up and straightened out my shirt. Eddward stood beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"One more kiss then?" He smiled wide, showing the little gap between his teeth. I bit my lip and stared at him. He chuckled and leaned down but I pecked his cheek quickly, then freed myself of his grasp. I walked as fast as I could to my house, making sure I did not look back once at his house.


	9. One Last Dance

**Chapter 8**

**"One Last Dance"**

_**Edd's POV**_

The following week at school was very eventful. All the seniors took their final exams in each of their classes, and tickets for the Senior Prom went on sale, $35 for someone going solo, and $75 for a couple. I always thought the prices for this were outrageous. I never considered myself as someone who would enjoy these vexatious events. But, I wanted to make an exception for one person in particular. Kevin.

It's been over a week, and he still has not given me an answer on my offer of us being together. I can't get this boy off of my mind, no one has ever drove me this insane._ 'All I want is to be with him, to love him, to let him know that someone cares about him in a loving way. I want him, all to myself. I would protect him and I would always put him first….'_

"Why didn't I say any that to him?" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, sock head?" Eddy nudged me and made me jump. I completely forgot I was walking with him and Ed.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just a lot on my mind." I slid my hands in my pockets. When we turned the corner of the hallway at school, I saw Kevin at his locker. I smiled and excused myself from the other two to go to talk to Kevin. He didn't notice me when I walked up to him and leaned against the locker next to his.

"Hey, pumpkin." He jumped a little, then looked up at me.

"H-hello Eddward." He quickly looked away then continued to shuffle things around in his locker. Not once after that did he make eye contact with me.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" I crossed my arms and put my back against the lockers. Kevin bit his lip and grabbed a few books.

"N-no. I've just been busy with school work." I laughed at his poor excuse.

"We haven't had hardly any school work this past week." I noticed how uncomfortable he was, so I just decided to leave. "You better let me know by the end of the week of what your answer is so I can stop losing sleep over it." He stopped shoving books in his backpack, and I turned around to meet back up with Ed and Eddy.

"So, you goin' to prom sock head?" Eddy asked, shoving past people to catch up with my fast pace.

"Doubtful. I find it very dull and boring." I kept with my fast walking until we were outside of the school. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Ed stared at me in disgust, and Eddy looked at me with greedy eyes. I groaned and reluctantly handed him one.

"You kidding me? Havin' so many hot babes in skimpy dresses grindin' up on your-" He stopped talking when he noticed my look of disgust. "Sorry, sock head. Forgot." He took a hit of the cigarette I gave him, and didn't even inhale. I didn't want to get into a argument about inhaling toxins, so I kept my mouth shut. I looked over at Ed, who was shifting his feet awkwardly.

"You should still go Double D… It'll be fun having you there!" Ed smiled, and I swear his smile could light up a whole fucking city. I smirked and threw my cigarette out.

"I was thinking about asking Kevin." Eddy started coughing and Ed's eyes opened wide.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Eddy started howling from laughter. Ed smiled a little too, but tried to hide it behind his hand. I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists.

"Is there a problem?" I said, with a little too much anger in my voice.

"Not at all!" Eddy snickered again. "How ya gonna ask him?"

"I haven't really thought about it." I took out another cigarette. "I'm leaving. See you both tomorrow morning."

I have thought about how I was going to ask Kevin to prom. And there's no way he could say no.

I decided to wait until Wednesday to ask Kevin if he would go to prom with me. I told Ed and Eddy my plan to ask him. Ed and Eddy were suppose to draw a huge crowd out into the courtyard during lunch. If Kevin didn't leave, Ed was to make sure he did come outside. And that is exactly what they did. I could see Eddy through a window from the courtyard. I could even hear the loud mouth scream. He got up on a table and stomped on it, it seems.

"HEY EVERYONE!" A few seconds went by before I heard his voice again. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO OUTSIDE! YOU ALL HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Eddy jumped off the table and started running outside. A few people looked out the window, and saw me standing holding a few roses and having a huge sign behind me saying "PROM?" In various colors of paint. A few minutes went by before there were numerous people standing around outside. Even a few teachers came out to see what was going on. They all knew I was going to ask someone to prom, but no one had the slightest clue. I searched the crowd until I saw Ed, knowing he'd be standing in front of Kevin. He gave me a little nod to reassure me. Eddy walked over to me and handed me a mega phone. I smiled and brought it up to my lips.

"Hello, students and faculty of Peach Creek. I would like you all to witness this very special moment of me asking a certain person to accompany me to the Senior Prom." I paused, looking at the crowd of people smiling, looking confused, or annoyed. "I would like to take this time to ask Kevin Anderson to step forward please." I watched the crowd slowly part and soon Kevin came into my view. He had his hands over his face, and he even tried to run away. Twice. But Ed and Eddy stopped him. They gave him a little push forward and he stopped, looked around at everyone, then proceeded to advance toward me. His face was as red as a tomato. I put the mega phone on a nearby table, and smiled at Kevin.

"Hi pumpkin." I handed him the roses, and he hesitated, but reluctantly took the roses.

"What on earth are you doing?!" He said in a loud whisper, leaning closer to me.

"I'm asking you to prom, pum'kin. What do you say?" I smiled again, and he stuttered a little.

"N-n-no…." He whispered. I gritted my teeth again.

"I already spent money on the tickets." I pulled out a ticket and handed it to him. "Please accompany me to prom." He stared at the ticket, then at the roses. He looked back at the crowd that was staring him down, then back at me. He sighed then let his arms fall to his sides.

"Fine, I'll go with you." People started cheering and others laughing. But, I ignored it and leaned forward to kiss Kevin. He turned his face, so I completely missed his lips and ended up kissing his hair. I smirked.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30 Friday, alright? Prom starts at 7:30."

"Why an hour early if the school is only a few minutes away?"

I smiled and brushed my hand over his. "I had something special in mind before prom." He blushed again, and it made my heart melt.

"See you then, pumpkin."

Friday came too quickly, and I was overly excited for Prom. I couldn't help but be excited to spend the entire night practically attached to Kevin's hip. I was smiling to myself, and my attention was brought back to the loud noises in the locker room. It was the last period before Seniors were dismissed, and I of course had Physical Education. After class, I quickly tried to get dressed. I grabbed my clothes and started heading over toward private stalls to change, when I over heard a couple of guys talking.

"Can you believe that little fag is takin' him to fuckin' prom?" So kid that was not very built, but more over weight said. A couple laughs were exchanged, and I smirked. I leaned against the wall in clear view, waiting for the brutes to notice me. But they kept on talking.

"I mean it's bad enough we have one fag running' round here like he's top shit. We don't need two…" Another guy said when they looked up and finally noticed me. I examined all three of their physiques before I opened my mouth. 'Overweight, scrawny, and skin and bones.' I laughed and walked towards them. I got right in the face of the scrawny blonde kid.

"Wanna say that again, pum'kin?" He looked completely disgusted and I laughed. "Don't worry, I wouldn't waste my time on three brutes who are confused about their own sexuality. Bu-Bye." I walked away, making sure to shake my hips as I walked. I smiled and headed out the door to go home.

it was now 6. I kept looking at myself up and down in the mirror. I was inspecting every inch of my outfit, making sure I looked absolutely perfect. Honestly, I was fairly impressed of my appearance. I was dressed in black slacks, black Aldos, and the classic white button up shirt with the formal vest. I asked Kevin what color we should do, and he insisted green. I loathed the color green, but I was willing to make an acceptation. I made sure I was clean shaven, had perfectly brushed and flossed teeth, and I of course had to fix my hair.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time, contemplating on whether to wear my traditional beanie, or to forget about it. I leaned over my sink and stared at my reflection. I sighed and just left the bathroom. My phone buzzed with a text, and I smiled when I saw who it was from.

_'I'm ready.'_

It was 6:30 on the dot, and I smirked at his perfect timing.

**'Perfect. I'm on my way over.' **

I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs, hoping to see my parents. Of course, they were absent. I figured they would at least they would want to witness their only child going to their first and last prom. Sighing loudly, I walked outside and jogged over to Kevin's house. I slowed my pace as I approached his door, and I knocked twice. His father answered the door, which I was not expecting.

"Uh, is Kevin ready?" His father narrowed his eyes at me, and my eyes widened. "I uh, said I'd give him a lift to prom." Without saying a word, he moved to the side and Kevin came out the door quickly.

"Don't lay a hand on him, queer." His father mumbled under his breath. I was about to protest, when Kevin grabbed my arm to pull me away. Once we got back across the street inside my garage, Kevin finally looked at me. I was finally able to get a full look at him. He looked… simply beautiful. He was wearing form fitting clothing, exactly similar to mine. Except, he wore a cute little green bow tie. I had my shirt unbuttoned a little.

"You look great, pum'kin." I leaned in to pin the boutonniere on him. It was a simple white rose, which I adored. He pinned my boutonniere on my tux also, and I could''t help but have the biggest smile on my face. We were already so close, just staring at each other. I leaned in closer to kiss him, but he turned away.

"So! We're taking your car, right?" I laughed a little and clenched my jaw. "Right…?"

"We're taking my bike, pum'kin. Hope you don't mind." I started to move my bike outside of the garage, and went back inside to grab two helmets. "Here." I handed one to him, and he just stared at me.

"Eddward, this..this is not safe. I don't feel safe at all with this idea. Please, I-I-I- can't!" I sighed and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Trust me, okay? I've driven this many times. I'm a safe driver. I have never crashed, and I don't plan on to anytime soon." He nodded his head slowly and I smiled. "Great. Now get on. Put on your helmet. I'll be right back."

I disappeared for a few minutes and ran up to my bathroom. I decided to not wear my hat. I know Kevin would appreciate it. But I made sure to part my hair to were the scar wasn't noticeable. When I returned, Kevin's mouth dropped nearly to the floor when he saw me.

"Eddward….Y-y-your hat!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I decided to change it up a little. Now get on the bike." Kevin smiled a little and got on behind me. "Put your arms around my waist, and hold on tight." He did as I instructed and I revved up my bike. He squeezed me a little tighter then I pulled out of my drive way. I wasted enough time, so I decided just to take off to Prom.

The entire way there, Kevin squeezed my waist. I didn't mind, I enjoyed how close he was to me. I wanted him to hold me like this longer, but our trip was over too quickly. I parked a little ways from the front of the school. After we got off my bike, I hid the helmets in my usual spot, and turned toward Kevin. I held out my hand, but he just stared at it.

"I'm going to have to decline that, Eddward." He began walking toward the school, and I sighed walking behind him. As we got closer, I saw Ed, Eddy, and a few guys from the swim team with their dates. Ed ended up taking May, and Eddy took some random girl who I've never seen before. I also noticed Kevin's friends were outside too. There was Nazz, the annoying little fuck with green hair, and of course, Bella. But as we approached, Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Holy fuck Double D!" Eddy started laughing and patted my back. "I've never seen your hair before."

Ed ran his fingers through it, and I wasn't mad about it. Even Kevin's friends were in shock. I looked over at Bella and got a good look at her dress. I couldn't believe..

Bella was wearing a pale green dress. It almost exactly matched Kevin and I's attire. I couldn't believe it. I glared at her and grabbed Kevin's arm. He tried to pull it away, but I wasn't allowing it. I leaned close to him and whispered to him.

"At least walk inside with me. After that, I don't give a fuck." He sighed, then eased up.

"Fine." He smiled at everyone, and we all went inside collectively as a group. The oddest fucking group ever. The most awkward group ever. We walked in to let people check our names and tickets, then actually made it into the school gymnasium. The theme was "A Night In Paris." There were pale colors everywhere. 'Good lord, at least let someone with taste decorate this place.' I looked over to my left and saw a photographer and a little set up with a fake Eiffel Tower back drop. I smirked and pulled Kevin towards it.

"I do not want my picture taken with you. Eddward!"

"Humor me!" I smiled and pulled him underneath a fake gate-type object. We stood facing each other, and right as the photographer said "3!" I pulled Kevin into my arms and kissed him. The photographer was just as stunned as Kevin and other students were. Kevin leaned in and growled in my ear.

"You had no right to do that."

"Well technically yes I did, because I'm your date." I smiled, and he scoffed, then took off with his friends. Leaving me dateless, and pissed off.

I grabbed Ed and Eddy, pulling them inside with me. Their dates were following behind us very confused. I walked over to Kevin's table and sat next to him. There was Me, Kevin to the right of me, Bella to his right, Nazz, Nathan, then Ed, May, Eddy's date, and then Eddy. Not only were we the weirdest group, it was the most awkward table set up too. While we all ate cater quality food, none of us talked. Nazz and Nathan would talk occasionally, but that was about it. Then a few people broke the ice to dance, so Kevin saw his chance to escape from me. Everyone went up to dance, except for me.

I sat at the table, watching everyone dance. I watched with anger in my eyes as Bella grinded against Kevin, and he allowed her to, not even taking a glance toward me. I've had about enough of it, so I started to leave. I started heading toward my bike outside, when I stopped walking. I didn't want to leave. After all, I dropped nearly $300 on this whole night. Including what I had planned tonight and tomorrow. I'm not letting the little tramp ruin my time with Kevin. I smirked, then headed back inside. When I entered back inside, there was still ridiculous pop/techno music playing. I sat down, waiting for my chance to get Kevin alone. Just as I was about to explode from watching them dance again, a slower song started playing. Everyone coupled up quickly, and the ones who had no dates sat down.

I quickly got up and made my way toward Kevin. Bella wasn't in sight, so I felt a perfect opportunity. He watched me approach him, and he crossed his arms. I held out my hand and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He looked at my hand, then back at me.

"I-I… I don't know." I dropped my arms to my sides in frustration.

"You don't want to dance with me, let alone be seen with me here. If that's so, then why did you even say yes to coming to Prom with me?"

"I.. Don't know.. Eddward." I just stared at him, then smirked. Without a saying a word, I just slowly made it back to my seat. I watched the dance from afar once more.

Kevin's POV

_'To the window! To the wall!'_

I couldn't believe some of the music that was being played at this school function. Everyone was singing such vulgar words, and i was in utter shock. I was laughing and pretending to have a good time with Nazz, Nathan, and Bella. But I honestly wasn't. I didn't want to admit it, but I was treating Eddward very poorly. But, I still wasn't able to wrap myself around the fact that he wanted to be here with me. I was pondering that he only asked me to completely humiliate me. But it seemed I was the one humiliating him. I wanted to silently convince him to come dance with me, but I could never make eye contact with him. Everytime he would look up at me, I'd quickly look the other way. I couldn't believe myself at this very moment. Nazz nudged me, and got my mind off of Eddward for a moment.

"Kev! What are you planning to do tomorrow?" She yelled over the music.

"I have no idea! I'm probably just staying home!"

"What! Nat and I are going to Cedar Point if you want to join us!" The music started to get quieter.

"I … uh I'm not to fond of amusement parks." I said embarrassed.

"Lame!" Nathan laughed and nudged my shoulder, and I smiled a little. Someone started tapping on a microphone to get everyones attention.

"Okay everyone, it is time to announce Prom King and Queen! The moment you've all waited for. As requested by all of our Seniors, we kept the nominees a secret until this very moment. So let's bring out the Prom Court!" Someone pulled out an envelope and began reading off names of five girls. I knew a few of them, but I was shocked to her Nazz's name. A lot of people cheered for Nazz, especially Nat and I. Nazz put her hands over her mouth in surprise, and stood with the other four girls.

"And for the guys!" The guys were all athletes from various sports. "And our last member of Prom Court, Eddward Marion!" I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I watched Eddward get up from his seat, smiling from ear to ear. He stood next to the other guys after someone put the ribbon over him. It said "Prom Court" Nothing too fancy, or exciting.

"Now this is the moment everyone has been waiting for! Drum roll please!" A lot of people did drum rolls on their legs or the tables, Nat included. I kept my fingers crossed for Nazz to win Prom Queen.

"You're 2013 Prom Queen is…. Angela McDonnel!" A lot of cheers, and some disappointed groans were heard, but she was more than excited. Nazz looked a little disappointed, but she still maintained a smile. "And now, you're 2013 Prom King is…." Another drum roll from the guys nominated. "Eddward Marion!" The gym filled with cheers and claps for Eddward. I feel as if i was the only not clapping. I just had the biggest smile on my face. Last years prom king and queen came to the new winners, placing their well deserved crowns on their heads. Everyone cheered and cleared the floor so the prom court could have their dance together. I made my way back to the table with Nat and Bella.

While we were sitting, I felt Bella's hand on my thigh. I looked over at her and she winked at me, and leaned close to whisper to me.

"Why don't you come take a walk with me?" She kissed my cheek, and I looked over at Nat, who clearly noticed her. He shook his head at me and looked up at Eddward, then back at me. He knew exactly how I felt, and who I should be talking to. I moved away from Bella, and stared her down.

"No, I don't wish to go on a walk with you." She smiled and moved her hand further up my thigh. My face flushed when she brushed the top of my crotch.

"Come on, Kev.." She kissed my neck, and I stood up suddenly which made her fall a little on the chair.

"Please can you just… Fuck off?!" I yelled. It got a lot of people to look over at me, and I looked down at her, feeling no sympathy whatsoever.

"W-what?" She stood up and moved closer to me. I looked over at Nat, and he gave me a nod and a slight smile.

"I don't want you anywhere near me! Just, fuck off!" I started walking off toward the bathroom. My heart was racing, and my face was flushed. I looked at myself in the mirror and splashed water on my face. I sighed loudly, and heard a toilet flush. My eyes darted toward the stalls, and someone that was on the prom court stepped out, glaring at me. He didn't say a word as he washed his hands, so I continued to wash mine too. He looked over at me, and smirked.

"Aren't you that fags little boyfriend?" He turned toward me and i felt my heart drop. I felt like running away, but I was already fueled with rage, so I just mouthed off to him.

"So what if I am? What does it even matter to you people?"

"It ain't right. Fags go to hell." He moved closer to me.

"Oh, for fucks sake. Some people are gay. Get over it." I scoffed and marched right out of the bathroom as quickly as I could. By the time I got back on the dance floor, everybody was back dancing, Bella was no where to be found, and Eddward was talking with Nat. 'What the hell…?' I headed over to the table and sat across from Eddward.

"Congratulations Eddward." I gave him a little smile, then looked over at the dance floor.

"Thanks, Kevin." I blushed at him using my name again. But I tried to hide it the best I could. Someone came back over the microphone, tapping it once more to get our attention. I turned around in my chair, using it as an excuse not to make eye contact with Eddward.

"Alright, we have only three more songs before you all have to clear out." Many "boo's" and groans filled the gym. "I know, I know guys. But this is the last slow song for the night. So grab your date and enjoy it! It was a special request from your Prom King!" My eyes widened as the song "Your Guardian Angel" began playing. When I turned back around, Eddward was standing up, holding his hand out to me once more.

"May I have this one last dance?" He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Yes, you may."

We made our way back to the dance floor, and he took my hand, pulling it up a little. He placed his hands on my hip, as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. Swaying with him felt so right, and him holding me like this felt right. We stared at each other for a moment, and I felt my heart melt. Eddward placed his forehead against mine and began to sing to me.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." I felt a lump in my throat, and my grip on his neck tightened. I didn't want to let go of him. Tears started to form in corners of my eyes, and I felt something tugging at my heart, and I knew I finally had an answer for Eddward. I pulled my head away from him a little, so he'd look down at me.

"Yes." I finally managed to choke out.

"Yes what?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"My answer is yes."

He smiled wide, and pulled me closer to him. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." I didn't even have to think twice about it. He leaned down and placed a gentle, yet hungry kiss on my lips. I knew people were staring, but I didn't care. This felt right, oh god did it feel right. Having him hold me and kiss me in front of everyone, although it felt as if no one was in the room with us. I pressed my lips harder against his and he held me tighter. I didn't want this moment to end. But all things end eventually, and our moment ended with all of our friends cheering. We pulled away from each other blushing and laughing. Nazz and Nat couldn't look happier for me. I even glanced over at Ed and Eddy, and saw smirks on their faces. Then I looked back at Eddward.

His eyes have never looked so beautiful, until this moment.

_**Edd's POV**_

Prom might've started out shitty, but it ended perfectly. I've got the guy of my dreams behind me on my bike, holding onto my waist, with a new sense of security. We left prom to go back to our houses to change clothes before we went back out for the night. I told Kevin to dress in something that'll keep him warm, and to bring anything he would need for an overnight stay. He thought he was staying over my house, but did I surprise him with a drive out to a lake. I parked my bike in a parking lot, bringing the helmets with us. We walked along the lake shoreline, hand in hand. He would point out constellations to me and always squealed when the water would go over his feet. I couldn't help but smile, because he was so fucking adorable.

"Hey, pum'kin?" He turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes?" I picked up him up in my arms, making him flail his arms and laugh. I walked him back over to a patch of grassy sand.

"Wait here, I'm going to put this tent together." I began getting stuff out, using a flash on my phone and Kevin giggled. I looked back at him smiling. "What's so funny?"

"In the dark?" He laughed again. "Here, I'll hold your phone. If you insist on doing this. I don't see why we can't just go back to one of our houses." He shined the light on the area I had set up for the tent.

"Well excuse me for trying to be romantic." I smiled and started to set it up. It was a small tent, hardly big enough for two people. It didn't take longer than 10 minutes for me. I laid down a couple blankets, making sure there would be comfort. I even managed to shove a pillow in Kevin's bag. I crawled inside the tent, and motioned for Kevin to join. He sighed, then finally came in.

I was already laying down, but he just sat up.

"Come 'ere, pum'kin. I want to hold my boyfriend." I felt shivers down my spine when I said that. He smiled, which made me smile even bigger. He cuddled up against me and I started to shake a little. Luckily, Kevin didn't notice. I lifted his face up to mine and pressed my lips against his gently. It was the first time I didn't have to ask him if I could kiss him, and it felt amazing.

Our kiss deepened, and before I knew it, we were only in our boxers. Kevin was on top of me, and I couldn't help but notice we were both hard. I bit my lip, and Kevin blushed a little. We just stared at each other for a little, then as I was about to say something, Kevin spoke before me.

"Make love to me."

I felt my knots in my stomach and I blushed.

"Really baby?" He nodded slowly and I smiled.

He got off of me so I could get on top of him. I pulled his legs around my waist and kissed him hard, pressing my tongue in his mouth. He let out a little wimpier and I smiled against his lips.

"You drive me crazy, pum'kin." I grinded against him and he moaned out a little. I kissed his neck, dragging my tongue along his collarbone, which made him shiver. I trailed kisses down his stomach, and softly nipped at his hips. He arched his back a little to help me slide him out of his boxers. I couldn't help but smile at how much he wanted me at this very moment.

I grabbed the base of his cock and licked up the entire length of it. I could see him biting his lip, which gave me the confidence to move forward with what I was doing. Slowly, I inched himself into my mouth as far as his cock could go. I dug my nails into his thighs, which made him buck his hips. I almost coughed, but I was able to maintain myself. I scratched down his thighs, making him keep that motion into my mouth. He kept at it for a good few minutes, then finally couldn't handle it anymore.

"Edd.. I'm gonna….ahh!" He let out a loud moan and came in the back of my throat. I smiled, then leaned up to kiss him once more. He looked at me, with the sweetest look in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"I want you, Eddward."

"As do I, Kevin." I kissed him harder this time, slipping out of my own boxers. Without breaking the kiss, I reached over into my bag and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. I popped the top of the lube off, ready to pour it on my fingers, but Kevin stopped me. He took the bottle out of my hand, and instructed me to lay back. I smirked and laid back, watching him climb on top of me. I can't help but be amazed with his body. He's so scrawny, I can see his ribs. But, he's always been beautiful to me. I couldn't help but run my hands over his chest and stomach.

Kevin poured some of the lubricant over his own fingers and I smirked, thinking he was about to top me.

"What did you have in mind, pum'kin?" I smiled, and it soon faded into my mouth opening wide. Kevin slipped his fingers inside of him, prepping himself for me. If my dick got any harder, it would break off. He must've hit his prostate, because he moaned out, then moved his hips a little. I grinded my hips against his in the same motion he was moving. I put my hands on his hips and he let out a breathless "No, let me please…" I put my hands behind my head and watched him, being so beautiful.

Kevin snatched the condom out of my hand, and rolled it on slowly, making me quiver. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hands and rubbed it all over my cock, driving me crazy. He grabbed the base of my cock and slowly, lowered himself onto it. I bit my lip so hard, I almost drew blood. Once I was completely inside him, he pushed his hands against my shoulders, and slowly moved his hips. He immediately started to moan, and I let out breathless moans. I couldn't' help it, I grabbed his hips, pushing myself up inside of him harder, as he moved harder against me. I grabbed his cock, stroking it with each movement we made.

"Ed-Eddward.." He was practically bouncing on me, and I was smiling so much.

"Ride it, pum'kin." I was so breathless, that was all I could manage to say. He kept pushing hard against me, making me nearly scream as I came inside of him. He slowly pushed himself off of me, and collapsed beside me. I wrapped the condom up in a few tissues._ 'I feel so fucking filthy.'_ I wish I would've listened to Kevin. I desperately wanted a shower. I pulled Kevin into my arms and pulled a blanket over ourselves.

He nuzzled his face into my chest, and I smiled. I felt tears burning my eyes, and I just kept smiling. I had to keep telling myself that this was real. This was really happening. I have the man of my dreams in my arms.


End file.
